The Shrieking Shack
by rinny08
Summary: COMPLETE A series of secret rendezvous becomes something more. HGSS, during the war, AU since HPB and DH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a storyline I've been attempting to perfect for years now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**One**_

The Shrieking Shack sat untouched on the hill, overlooking Hogsmeade. Its shutters hung crookedly, the glass in the windows either obscured by dust or cracked and broken. The chimney was forever losing large hunks of brick. They lay scattered on the rocky ground around the chimney. Shingles blew off the roof, the siding splintered, the foundation crumbled. The house was slowly dying, ignored and avoided, left to its own devices. No one bothered to look twice at it. No one dared venture closer than the very bottom of the winding gravel driveway, though the terrifying screams and screeches had been silent for twenty years. The only sounds that came from the house now were the groans and creaks of an aging house.

Anytime the Shrieking Shack was mentioned, it was to tell the story of the vindictive ghosts that had inhabited the old mansion to misbehaving children. Residents and shopkeepers of Hogsmeade swore that if one happened to be out in the wee hours of the morning and glanced up the hill, one would see flickering lights on the topmost floor. This further fueled the ghost stories and warnings. Anyone to go too close to the house could be considered a daredevil; anyone to go inside it was out of his bloody mind.

--

"You're late." His voice was low.

"You're impatient." She watched the firelight flicker on his face.

"It's one of my only faults."

She rolled her eyes. He stood and approached her, a smirk on his face. She placed a hand on his broad chest, feeling his heart thumping steadily. He kissed her jaw and her neck softly. She sighed.

"I've missed you."

"You see me every day."

"You know what I mean."

"Take it up with my boss."

"Which one?" She buried her face in his chest, clinging to him, inhaling his familiar scent.

"Either." He shrugged. This was not a gesture she associated with him. She looked up at him, studying his face. His eyes were dark and sad. He'd missed her too. He would never admit it. He did not like this scrutiny, her eyes searching his face. He kissed her and she closed her eyes. The firelight threw elongated shadows on the peeling wallpaper. The shadows flickered, and moved slowly in a familiar dance, two separate entities, merging, joining, becoming one.

She stroked the fine, dark, soft hairs on his muscled forearm. The room was dark now, the fire fading, only embers left. He kissed her shoulder and exhaled a large amount of air through his nose, onto her skin.

She knew that resigned, frustrated sigh. She wrapped her arms around him and held tight.

"Don't make this more difficult." His voice was rough and harsh, but she knew he was pleading, not ordering. This was their safe haven, their refuge, their sanctuary, a place where they could escape and pretend. Pretend there wasn't a war. Pretend what they had could last. Pretend they were a real couple. Pretending was so unbelievably easy when they were here, alone, together. Who they were, what they were, what they couldn't be—those things did not exist here. They could be lovers and, for a few precious hours, they could forget. Here they were only a man and a woman. Only Hermione and Severus, without titles or surnames or ages or responsibilities or reputations.

"You have to go back."

"I know." Her whisper was pained.

"Please." He kissed her forehead, then her lips. He unwrapped her arms from his torso, untangled his legs from hers. He watched as she pulled on her jumper, her skirt. She shot him one last longing look before disappearing out the door and down the stairs. He listened to her soft footsteps on the creaking floorboards until he could hear them no longer, and knew she had dropped into the tunnel.

If he thought rationally about what they were doing, what they were risking, he was forced to acknowledge they were acting like fools. For the first time in years, however, he wasn't playing the puppet and he wasn't following rules. He had chosen to do this simply because he wanted her and now he was in too deep to get out. But he didn't want to escape this. She was his escape. He cared for her more than he cared about his job, more than he cared about betraying Dumbledore, more than he cared about angering the Dark Lord. This, he realized, was a dangerous place to be. But danger had never worried him.

--

"Late night?"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin, "Bloody hell, Ernie, you scared me." She glared at the Head Boy sitting on the sofa, "What are you doing up so early? It's barely dawn."

"I knew I would catch you coming in."

Hermione braced herself for one of Ernie's self-righteous lectures. After five months of living in close proximity to the pompous Hufflepuff, Hermione knew when to expect him to stick his nose into her business.

"Ernie, I really don't need this now."

"Just a moment of your time, Hermione." Ernie stood, blocking her path to her bedroom. "I've noticed that lately you're out at all hours. Either you've found a way to get into the library and stay there or you've got yourself a boyfriend.

"If you've managed to sneak into the library to get extra studying time, I think it would only be fair if you told me how you're doing it, since I've picked up your slack on the nights you skip patrol duty. If you've got a boyfriend, it's hardly behavior befitting a Head Girl to be out in the corridors after curfew."

"I'm not out in the corridors, Ernie. Thank you for your…concern, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She pushed past him and was about to enter her room when he spoke again.

"There are rumors, you know."

"About what, Ernie?" She sighed and turned around to see his face twisted into a condescending smile.

"People are talking. I'm not the only one whose noticed your behavior."

"Fine. You caught me. I have a boyfriend. Go to the gossips with that if you must."

She closed the door behind her. She knew people were talking. She didn't get detentions, especially in Potions. Granted, she had only gotten two before she and Severus worked out a better plan. But two detentions on an otherwise clean record, within a week of each other, had raised the suspicions of girls like Parvati and Lavender. But the detentions had been months ago. Had someone seen something?

Hermione managed to get a few hours of sleep in before breakfast. She dressed automatically, stumbling down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron greeted her with grins. It was rare that they reached breakfast before her.

"Up late doing Snape's Wolfsbane essay?" Ron taunted. He loved having less homework than Hermione.

_Or just doing Snape_, she thought. Out loud, however, she said, "Something like that."

"Have you done Charms?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Can we—

"No."

"But Mione," he whined, "We had Quidditch this weekend."

"Oh yes," she snapped, "I forgot the whole world revolved around Quidditch. Did you finish your Charms essay, Harry?"

"Yes." Harry said reluctantly.

"If Harry did his on his own, then there's no reason you can't do yours, Ronald."

Hermione left the table abruptly, having barely eaten anything. She nearly bowled Severus over in the Entrance Hall.

"Watch where you're going, Miss Granger," He barked. She flinched. He was much more skilled at this deception than she. She was always on the verge of slipping up, about to call him Severus in Potions, or refer to him by his first name when talking to Harry and Ron or Ginny.

His fingertip brushed the inside of her wrist.

"I'm sorry, Professor."

**A/N: Review please. **


	2. Two

**A/N: I hope to post this story very quickly, as it is already typed and been through one edit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Two**_

"There are rumors." Hermione told him a week later. She'd paid closer attention to the girls gossiping in the loo and to the whispered conversations in the library. That most conversations stopped when she entered a room was indication enough.

"There are always rumors." He was not concerned. "According to the rumors, I've slept with half of my female students."

"Have you?"

"Hermione." He leveled her with his best glare.

"It's a valid question."

"You know it isn't." They had discussed this. She was the first woman he'd paid any attention to since Lily. She had ended that conversation quickly. It made her nervous when he talked of Lily. That she was Harry's mother made it uncomfortable enough, but Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that she was being compared to his first love and not quite measuring up. Lily was the one he called out for in his nightmares. It did not take a psychology degree to know what this meant.

"The rumors still worry me. They're all saying the same thing."

Severus shook his head, "No one can prove what they're saying is true." He kissed her, "When someone brings it up in a staff meeting, then we'll worry. Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps—bugger." He frowned at his left arm.

"You're being summoned." She felt panic begin to take over.

"I'm sure its nothing. Go back to the castle. We'll talk after class tomorrow."

--

Hermione was on tenterhooks until Potions. Severus had not been at breakfast. If Slughorn substituted Potions or if class was canceled, she planned on going straight to Dumbledore, secret or not. She breathed an audible sigh of relief when she saw him standing behind his desk. It was a lecture day, so class only lasted an hour. The rest of the class bolted out for dinner. Hermione left with the others and doubled back.

"I am fine." He said, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

She nodded. She would not bring up that his hands were shaking. The Cruciatus Curse had become ordinary. "I was worried when you weren't at breakfast." Her voice shook.

He pulled her into an embrace after checking the door was closed. As if on cue, there was a knock. With the rumors circulating, the two of them alone in a classroom together behind a closed door would not look innocent. She dove under his desk and he sat in his chair.

"Enter."

Remus Lupin crossed the threshold, looking sheepish.

"Remus." Severus said tersely, feeling her grip his ankle tightly. "I was just on my way to dinner."

"I only need a moment of your time."

"Then surely it can wait."

"I'd really rather not delay this conversation. It's rather…unpleasant."

Hermione's grip tightened.

"I found this in my classroom." Remus extended a piece of parchment that, from the fold marks, had clearly been intricately folded. The only people that took that much time and effort to fold parchment were teenage girls passing notes.

Severus reached for it. Remus handed it to him reluctantly. It was clear to him that it was a conversation between three girls. He read it quickly.

_Have you heard about SS & HG?_

**Yes. The slimeball.**

No. What's going on?

_They're shagging._

**How did you not know that? Everyone's talking about it.**

Who says they're shagging?

_She's always hanging behind after class._

**And Parvati saw them together by the lake during the Christmas holiday. Plus Granger will do anything to get good grades.**

_And Snape's desperate enough to sleep with anyone._

I don't believe it.

"Is it true?" Remus asked, his expression concerned.

"No."

"Severus, this isn't the only note of its kind. Minerva and Filius have found them too."

"Teenage girls are not generally the most reliable sources. Most of them tend to invent salacious, demeaning gossip when they are bored."

"What about this conversation by the lake?"

"Remus, that was months ago. If it actually occurred, which I doubt it did, then I'm certain we happened to be in the same place at the same time and she asked a question about an assignment."

Remus sighed, "There is plenty of talk about this."

"And last term the rumors were that there was an illicit affair going on between Misters Potter and Malfoy. This rumor is just as ridiculous."

"I want to believe you."

"Then believe me. I am not an idiot. I am already risking my life for Dumbledore. I am not about to risk my income and deceive him like this."

Remus nodded, but still looked skeptical, "If it turns out you're lying—

"I am not lying." Perhaps it was the tone of his voice, or the expression on his face, but something convinced Remus finally.

"I believe you."

Hermione crawled out from beneath the desk once Remus had gone, the door closing sharply behind him. "You must go up to dinner."

"Can I see you later?"

"Midnight."

--

"Sneaking out again?" Ernie sat in the dark common room.

"It's none of your business, Ernie." She scowled at him before climbing out of the portrait hole. She crept through the corridors, staying in the shadows. They were eerily empty, not even Peeves crossed her path. She descended all the way into the dungeons and into an unused classroom. There was row of windows along the ceiling, long missing their panes. Hermione climbed onto a desk, then lifted herself onto the narrow ledge that ran beneath the windows, before crawling through onto the damp grass. Fortunately, the Whomping Willow was a straight path, hidden entirely in shadows, from the windows. She dashed across, froze the tree, and dove into the tunnel. Inside the tunnel she paused to catch her breath before beginning the impossibly slow crawl up the narrow, dark passageway.

She lifted the trapdoor and climbed into the living room. She sneezed several times from the dust. When she reached the third floor, she found him staring broodingly into the fire.

"Sev," she whispered. He turned quickly. "What are you thinking about?"

"We're acting complete fools."

"I thought you didn't care about the rumors."

"Hermione—

"Severus, I've read all the rulebooks cover to cover. We aren't breaking any official rules."

"Because I'm sure that argument will go over spectacularly with Dumbledore."

"He can't punish us."

"He can. He will."

"_If_ he finds out. For a brilliant man, he is usually quite oblivious."

Severus sighed. "Do you have to be so bloody positive?"

"One of us needs to be the optimist." She stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

"Do you have plans for the Easter holiday?" He asked. They were stretched out on the floor in front of the fire. His fingertips moved slowly in circles on the small of her back.

"Not yet. My parents are going on holiday. I have a standing invitation to the Burrow, but things between Molly and me have been a bit frosty since Ron and I split up."

"My cousin, on my father's side, divides his time between Paris and Barcelona. He will be in Barcelona for the holiday and offered his flat in Paris to me."

"Paris is lovely." Hermione gushed, "I went with my parents a few years ago during the summer."

"Would you like to join me?"

"W-what?" She stammered, not sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Would you like to spend the Easter holiday with me?"

"In Paris." She gaped at him.

"Yes. In Paris."

A grin spread across her face, "I would love to."

**A/N: Review, please. **


	3. Three

**A/N: And to Paris we go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Three**_

"You're really going to go on holiday with your parents instead of coming home with us?" Ginny looked pained. They stood on the Platform 9 and 3/4, Molly and Harry and Ron and Neville hovering by the barrier, waiting for her. "You're going to leave me there with all my brothers and my ex-boyfriend and my new boyfriend?"

"Don't make that face at me, Ginny. All of your brothers will only really be there on Easter Sunday and it's not like Harry and Neville are going to cause some kind of scene. They're friends."

"I'm more worried about Harry and Ron, actually."

Hermione frowned. "Why?"

"I know you've been really busy with your classes and your boyfriend—

"Ginny, how do you—

"Know you have a boyfriend? It's kind of obvious. The rumors can't be too far off the mark. I mean, obviously you're not shagging Snape, you've got more class than that, but you're clearly shagging _someone_. Anyway, that's beside the point. The two of them have been bickering constantly like…like you and Ron do. Or did."

"Harry and Ron are fighting?"

"Yes. Fuck, Hermione, where have you been lately? Harry says Ron needs to grow up because Ron is having some kind of fit."

"About what?"

"I can't believe you haven't noticed any of this. This boyfriend of yours must be something pretty bloody spectacular. Harry's been pretty much as AWOL as you lately."

"Well, if the rumors about him are true, maybe he's got himself a spectacular boyfriend too." Hermione grinned.

"Hermione!"

"Oh, calm down. I was just joking. And yes, I do have to go on holiday with my parents. I've spent Christmas and Easter with your family for six years. My parents are demanding this one."

"Why don't you just marry one of my brothers so then my family is your family too?"

"Because Ron and I will never make the mistake of being more than friends again, Fred and George are too funny, Percy is too serious, Charlie is too far away and Bill is already married."

"So if Charlie weren't in Romania?"

"He'll never leave Romania."

"That's true. I guess I'll spend the next two weeks on my own in that house full of boys."

"You'll be fine, Ginny. You've spent your entire life in that house full of boys."

--

Hermione met Severus inside the phone booth just outside Kings Cross, as per their plan. He glanced at his watch. "You almost missed the bloody portkey."

"Yeah, well, I'm here. I didn't _actually_ miss it. There's a big difference." She grinned at him, "Let's go to Paris."

She knew from the expression on his face that he both wanted to be cross with her and wanted to laugh at her. He extended the portkey toward her, an actual key this time, and she touched her finger to it just as it started to glow blue.

Traveling internationally by portkey was something she never wanted to do again. The moment she landed, she felt ready to both faint and throw up. Severus gripped her arm, while she squeezed her eyes shut tight and hoped when she opened them the room would no longer be spinning.

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded far away. She opened her eyes reluctantly. She was still queasy, but the dizziness had gone.

"I think so." She looked around the room then. It was bright and open, with floor to ceiling windows looking out on the Seine. The sofa and chairs were buttery soft gray suede and the floors throughout the flat were the same smooth gray slate. She turned and looked at the kitchen, with its black granite countertops and sleek stainless steel appliances. Wandering down the hall she found an enormous bathroom with a shower bigger than her room at Hogwarts. Across from the hall was the most intimidating bedroom she'd ever seen. It was clearly designed for romance, not comfort, with black silk sheets on the king-sized bed.

"This is a beautiful flat. So open and bright."

"He spends more of his time in Barcelona. This is really just where he brings his conquests to impress them."

"This is so unbelievably surreal." Hermione murmured, moving back to the living room windows. She looked down at the river with its bridges. "This morning we were at Hogwarts and now we're in Paris."

"Surreal is certainly one word for it." He agreed.

"Do you have a better one?"

"Perfection." He gave her a half smile, "Or as near to it as we could possibly get. Shall we take a walk?"

"We shall."

They ventured into the April sunshine. They crossed the nearest bridge and wandered in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. They strolled beneath the tower, on the unbelievably green grass. The water in the reflecting pool sparkled in the sunlight Severus took her hand, and she marveled at being allowed to act like a real couple after six months of sneaking and hiding and holding back. When the sun began to set, they slipped into an empty alleyway and Apparated back to the flat.

"Does Voldemort know you're here?" She asked over dinner.

"Yes. He believes I am here to visit with my cousin and take advantage of certain opportunities I cannot partake in at Hogwarts." At her slight frown, he elaborated, "He believes I plan on having a different call girl every night."

"So the chances or you being summoned are slim then?"

"Very."

A wolfish grin spread across her face. Perhaps it was being in Paris, moonlight streaming through the tall windows, or having two completely uninterrupted weeks before them or the expression on her face, but he felt compelled to throw himself across the table at her. Fortunately, he maintained enough control to finish his dinner and help clear the dishes.

She began washing the dishes by hand in the sink, out of habit, while he took their luggage to the bedroom. She did not hear him return and nearly jumped out of her skin when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think the dishes can wait," He growled in her ear.

"I—this—

She found it difficult to form a coherent sentence when he was nibbling on her ear. His hands slid down to the bottom of her jumper and began tugging it up, exposing her pale skin. She continued washing the dishes despite his best efforts to distract her.

She heard him groan in annoyance when she reached for another pot. His hand closed around her wrist and he tugged her gently to face him.

"You're insufferable," He sighed, when she turned, eyes twinkling teasingly, back toward the sink. Her back was pressed against him, she could feel his arousal and it was all she could do not to turn around and fling herself at him. But she liked to tease him, to frustrate him. It made it all the more satisfying when she finally did surrender.

Not able to stand it anymore, he spun her roughly to face him. The faucet continued to run, the water in the sink getting dangerously close to spilling over.

"You could have cleaned the dishes magically and been done in a fraction of the time." He murmured while she began unbuttoning the buttons of his Oxford shirt tantalizingly slowly.

"But that wouldn't have annoyed you nearly enough," she finished with the shirt and pulled it down his sinewy arms.

They slid down onto the floor. Faintly, Hermione could hear the sink continuing to get fuller, but she hardly cared. The slate floor was cool against her naked body and there was hot water dripping down on them from the now flooded sink. They moved together in a harmonic rhythm. The floor beneath her was warm and damp now, from sweat and the overflowing sink. He lay next to her, his arm flung across her small body. The sink water continued to spill out over them, nose to nose on the kitchen floor, tired, comfortable and half in love.

**A/N: As a rule, I always go the subtle route rather than the explicit.**

**Review, please.**


	4. Four

_**Four**_

The remainder of their time in Paris passed too quickly, in a blur of touring the city, eating the food, and lovemaking. On their penultimate day, the were eating lunch outside a café they'd decided on as their favorite when a shockingly, terrifyingly familiar voice interrupted their soft-spoken conversation.

"Well, well, well, what _have_ we here?" Hermione looked up into the malicious eyes of Rita Skeeter. Her blonde hair was curled tightly as always and her glasses were perched squarely on her ugly nose. Her talon-like fingernails were painted a shocking tangerine and there were several gold bangles clanging on her wrist.

"Surely it's not Dumbledore's favorite Mudblood—

"Don't. Call. Her. That." Severus said through gritted teeth.

"With Hogwarts least favorite teacher?" Rita continued as if he hadn't interrupted, "Let me guess. Clandestine lovers' holiday away from Dumbledore's ever-watching eye? Wait until the Prophet hears about this." Her lips curled into an evil smile, revealing overlarge, square teeth.

"The Daily Prophet doesn't print your slander and lies any longer," Hermione spat, thankful her voice didn't quake and show the old cow how horrifying that thought truly was.

"Witch Weekly, then. Or even that rubbish Quibbler. Someone will pay good money for a scandal like this." She turned on her dangerously high, spiked heel and stalked off with a cackle.

"Go back to school," Severus said quickly, "Be seen by as many people as possible. Stress that you were on holiday with your parents. I've got to track that horrid woman down."

Her face twisted into an expression between worry and anguish, "We were having such a perfectly lovely time until now, too."

"Go," He said flatly, "Don't worry about me." She kissed him quickly and tore off in the direction of the flat.

--

He knew a week later from the whispers and giggles in his usually silent classroom that despite his best efforts, Rita Skeeter had taken the story to _Witch Weekly_. Hermione could feel stares following her everywhere she went. Girls stopped talking when she entered toilets and glared at her in obvious disgust. The brasher ones made snide comments to her face, the crueler ones snickered and spread disgusting rumors behind her back. Harry, Ron, and Ginny refused to speak to her. Neville seemed terrified of her. Hermione assumed it was fear by association. The Slytherins taunted her mercilessly, but this was no different than how they'd treated her in the past.

She hung behind after Potions and produced a copy of _Witch Weekly_ from her bag.

"Someone threw it at me in the loo. I think we'd best see what she's saying."

They walked to his office and Hermione set the glossy magazine on the desk. A picture of the Eiffel Tower graced the front and Hermione turned quickly to the table of contents. She knew both she and Severus had been in the picture, but had slunk off to opposite corners to hide. She found the page number and flipped to it. The headline was bright lime and impossible to miss: **Student-Teacher Relationship: Hogwarts' Head Girl and Potions Master**

She began to read, her voice shaking, "While enjoying a holiday in Paris, this reporter stumbled upon what, from a distance, appeared to be a cozy café filled with couples eating lunch. But when I ventured forward to take a closer look and perhaps partake in a tasty baguette, I was thoroughly shocked and appalled by what (or rather, who) I saw sitting at one of the outdoor tables.

"Severus Snape, thirty-eight, has been employed as Potions Master at Hogwarts for eighteen years. Miss Hermione Granger has been _alive_ for those eighteen years. Miss Granger is one of Harry Potter's best friends, while Severus Snape has been a suspected Death Eater since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's first climb to power. Vouched for by Albus Dumbledore, whose sanity has been called into question on multiple occasions (see inset) Snape was cleared of all charges by the Wizengamot, but even the great Albus Dumbledore can be wrong.

"Granger and Snape appeared to be on a romantic holiday over Easter. They spent the two weeks school was not in session in Paris, enjoying walks on the river, eating in cafes and staying in a riverbank flat. Miss Granger has previously shown a propensity for the wealthy (including international Quidditch star and Triwizard Tournament runner-up Viktor Krum) and it seems she has now stepped up her affections from the wealthy to the wealthy and powerful.

"Snape is the last living member of the Prince family tree, one of the older and richer Pureblood families. His inheritance is an estimated thirty million galleons, though one would never guess this from his appearance."

Hermione paused and looked up at him, the question in her eyes.

"It's true. My mother's parents disowned her when she married Tobias, but when her brother died suddenly after he finished school, the fortune passed to me," He said grudgingly, "Please continue."

"As Head of Slytherin House and a man in Dumbledore's pocket, Snape has a fair amount of authority at Hogwarts. And, if he is indeed a Death Eater, he has even more authority elsewhere.

"He is exactly the sort of man the power-hungry, greedy Granger would actively pursue. And what man in his right mind, nearing forty, would turn down the advances of a girl twenty years his junior?

"Perhaps this is yet another warning to Dumbledore to take more care in whom he places his trust, or, at the very least, pay closer attention to his staff." Hermione slammed the magazine down on the desk, "Awful cow. She's got pictures of us."

And, indeed, there were several pictures in the two-page spread, documenting their time in Paris.

"It's worse than I though. She's certainly done her research."

Hermione opened her mouth to agree when a knock sounded on the door.

Severus sighed. He did not have the energy to sound menacing, "Enter."

Like déjà vu, Lupin stood in the threshold.

"I assumed I'd find both of you here." He looked reluctant to continue.

"Albus sent you?" Severus guessed.

Remus nodded.

"How angry is he?"

"Seething would be the only appropriate word."

Hermione glanced at Severus, her eyes wide in fear.

Severus nodded.

"He wants to see both of you." Remus began to back out of the office, "Good luck."

There was a small crowd gathered around the stone gargoyle, waiting for them to show their faces. Hermione held her head high and refused to respond to any of the whispered insults flung at her.

Instead of springing aside as it usually did, the gargoyle stepped to the left slowly. Hermione felt her knees tremble as they climbed the staircase.

Outside the door Severus pulled her to him and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

"Just in case," he whispered when they broke apart. He pushed open they door and they were greeted with the sight of Dumbledore pacing and the sounds of the Headmasters and Headmistresses adorning the walls shouting their advice.

Everyone fell silent when Hermione and Severus stepped into the circular office.

"Sit." Dumbledore said through clenched teeth. Neither dared argue with him. "I want to know how long _this_ has been going on behind my back," He demanded. Neither answered.

"Miss Granger, I command you to tell me." His normally kind blue eyes were wild and his face was contorted in rage.

"September." She said softly, gripping the arms of her chair tightly.

With this answer, Dumbledore seemed to lose most of his energy and he slumped into the chair behind his desk. Fawkes flew from his perch and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"This is unacceptable behavior from a Head Girl and a staff member."

"So it would be different if I were some anonymous student then?" She challenged.

"As Head Girl you should be setting a positive example!" Albus thundered.

Hermione, to her credit, did not flinch or cower away from the livid Headmaster, and he turned instead on Severus.

"You disappoint me." He said coldly, "I _trusted_ you. But it appears Ms. Skeeter is correct and you are no better than your comrades under Voldemort."

Severus' face colored somewhat and he said, his voice shockingly quiet, "What are you going to do, Albus? Sack me?"

"I ought to."

"You can't!" Hermione cried.

"Yes, I can, Miss Granger!"

"No," Severus met the Headmaster's gaze, "because he loses his spy if he forces me to leave."

"Then Miss Granger will be expelled."

Hermione realized, then, the problem Dumbledore faced. He wanted to have control, and to prove that he did, he was going to get rid of one of them.

"On what grounds?" Hermione glared at him. "I've read all the rulebooks and I've broken no rules. Not a single one of those books mentions anything outlawing student-teacher relationships." She realized, of course, that this was common sense, and hardly needed to be written down, but she refused to be thrown out unless he had an official rule to support his decision.

"There is no such rule because nothing of this nature has ever been a problem before. But rulebooks can be rewritten."

"If you expel her, then I'll be leaving too." Both Hermione and Dumbledore turned, surprised, toward Severus.

"Do you realize the danger you put her in, Severus?"

"She is much safer here with me than she would be out there," Severus said softly.

Dumbledore seemed to agree with this, albeit unwillingly.

"I cannot let this go unpunished."

"We have broken no rules."

"Miss Granger is no longer Head Girl." Dumbledore's sigh was one of defeat, "Past that, I have no control," he pinched the bridge of his crooked nose. "Get out of my sight, both of you."

They didn't need to be told twice.

On the staircase, Severus felt his mark burn. He hissed and Hermione looked up at him worriedly.

"I'll get a message to you when I return."


	5. Five

**A/N: This chapter will be somewhat graphic. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Five**_

Hermione did not return to Gryffindor tower like Severus expected her to. She instead chose to wait for him on the couch in his living quarters in the dungeons. At two o'clock in the morning, he stumbled in and she flew off the couch. His nose was bleeding, he had two dark bruises blossoming around his eyes, he was walking gingerly and hunched over, which made her suspect he had at least one broken rib, if not several, and he was shaking badly, most likely from several rounds of the Cruciatus Cruse.

"You shouldn't be here." He groaned as she helped him onto the couch.

"Ssshh." She staunched the bleeding from his nose and cleaned away the blood form his face.

"Was it anything remotely close to a fair fight?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She prodded her wand at the bruises on his face.

"This is the Dark Lord we're talking about. Of course it wasn't fair."

"Do you have any Skele-gro? I don't know how else to fix your ribs."

"Medicine cabinet in the bathroom." He grunted.

She returned shortly with a goblet-full. His hands were shaking too badly to drink it, so she held the goblet to his mouth while he drank. It burned going down, but not a good Firewhiskey burn, a searing, painful burn. He felt it begin to work almost immediately. She unbuttoned his shirt to check for more bruises. His chest was almost entirely covered in them.

"What did he do?" She whispered.

"First, he made me explain. Luckily, I am better at Occlumency than he is at Leglimency. It was not difficult to make him believe that you are nothing more than a good shag once and awhile. The Dark Lord does not understand love. Telling him the truth would be more dangerous than lies.

"Then, I was subjected to the Cruciatus Curse for not telling him the true nature of our trip. And then he left, allowing the others to do what they wished to me. Most of them were satisfied to kick me while I was down," he laughed bitterly and humorlessly, "but not Bellatrix and Rudolphus." His face darkened, "They get off on torture and pain. And somehow they knew that I was lying to the Dark Lord, that I cared more for you than I confessed to him. They kept repeating over and over that this was my punishment for loving a Muggleborn. Although obviously they weren't so kind about the terminology."

Hermione felt anger and fear growing in the pit of her stomach. "What did they do to you?"

"You don't want to know, my love."

"Tell me!"

"You will never forgive me." He said. For a moment she saw fear flicker in his eyes before he looked away.

"Sev, please tell me." She turned his face toward her.

"First they taunted me about Lily." Hermione's heart sank, the way it always did whenever he mentioned Lily's name. "And then Bellatrix became you. There must have been one of your hairs on my robes. She was all wrong, but I didn't care once they forced a lust potion down my throat."

He could no longer meet her eyes. "She only looked like you for five minutes. She became herself again while I was—

He saw Hermione squeeze her eyes shut out of his peripheral vision and felt her grip on his hand tighten and he stopped.

"I get the idea." She muttered.

"After Bellatrix and I…I was forced to watch them." He stopped again, a look of complete disgust on his face, "Even when Bella was exhausted, Rudolphus was insatiable."

He shuddered and Hermione tensed, realizing, but not wanting to believe, what he was going to say next.

His voice went hollow. "Rudolphus put me under the Imperius Curse and forced me to fuck him."

He was shaking uncontrollably and Hermione knew it wasn't from the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"And then he returned the favor." He spat the last word like it was something disgusting in his mouth, "And I feel so sick and as if I'll never be clean again." He began sobbing then. His body shook even more with the effort of controlling the huge sobs, which sounded like they belonged to an animal rather than a very tormented man.

Hermione held him close and rubbed his back until his crying stopped. She didn't know what else she could to. Never had she ever anticipated their actions causing a punishment so horrid there weren't the proper adjectives in existence to describe it, but she had never anticipated being caught either.

"What can I do?" She asked him quietly, still stroking his back.

"Tell me you can forgive me for this someday."

"Sev," She made him look at her, "This wasn't your fault. There's nothing to forgive. You've done nothing wrong."

"But I—

"It. Isn't. Your. Fault." She repeated, "The Lestranges are cruel and horrible and I could never blame you for what happened tonight. She kissed him gently, "Do you want me to stay?"

He nodded. She let him lean on her on the walk to the bedroom. She undressed him and helped him into the shower. He stayed in for nearly two hours, while she sat patiently on his bathroom counter. Any other occasion, he would have invited her to join him, but tonight she did not begrudge him his privacy.

When he emerged, his skin was red and raw from the temperature of the water and the vigor of his scrubbing. She helped him into his pajamas and borrowed a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. She climbed into bed with him and pulled him close to her.

"Hermione," He whispered into her ear, "I love you."

She felt her heart speed up. She had not dared to tell him first. She had been the instigator of their relationship, but she knew he must be the first to say those words. She knew enough of his past to understand any verbalization of feelings before he was ready would send him into a panic and he would bolt, whether he reciprocated or not.

"I love you too, Sev."

For the first time in twenty years, it was not Lily he called out for when his nightmares woke him—which they seemed to hourly that night—but Hermione. And she was there to comfort him in a way Lily never could.

**A/N: I realize that Hermione and Severus have expressed their feelings rather early on for this fic, but I started in the middle of their relationship, rather than the beginning. To give you some perspective, their relationship began in late September and it is now mid-April. **

**Review please.**


	6. Six

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers. This is the story I've been most apprehensive about posting and your kind words and support have been very helpful. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Six**_

N.E.W.T.s were upon the seventh years at the end of May. Harry and Ginny had started talking to Hermione again, but Ron still had not. Hermione was beginning to doubt that he ever would.

She woke the morning of her Potions N.E.W.T., her final exam, feeling queasy. She brushed it off as nerves and left the dormitory for breakfast. One whiff of the bacon aroma wafting up from the kitchens sent her sprinting toward the nearest girls' toilet. Kneeling on the cold stone floor she emptied what little there was in her stomach into the toilet. When she finished she sat back and began counting furiously, in complete disbelief. She had never been careless like this before. She remembered two charms she'd come across studying for the Charms N.E.W.T. She preformed the first of the two on herself several times, getting the same answer every time. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer to the second question but preformed the charm anyway. Her abdomen glowed blue and she felt a surprising thrill. A baby boy. Perhaps he would look like his father. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. She stood on shaking legs and left the stall. She had to find Severus.

He was easily found in his office.

"Shouldn't you be pacing outside the Great Hall?" He teased, but the smile slid off his face at her expression, "What's wrong?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

'Oh' was not exactly the response she had hoped for.

"I thought…I thought we were careful." He said, grasping at straws, "You're sure it's not something else? Stress? A stomach bug?"

"Very sure. And we were careful, mostly. But I can think of one time when we weren't."

His eyes widened and she knew he was also thinking of their first night in Paris. She'd decided it was the only night it could have been. It was the only night she'd been so caught up in him that she'd forgotten to take care of one tiny, insignificant detail. And of course, it was the tiny, insignificant changes in a routine that caused disasters. Maybe though, this didn't _need_ to be a disaster. Just a surprise.

"Oh." He said again, "Have you…er…made any decisions?"

"It's as much your decision to make as it is mine. But I can't see myself being able to get rid of him."

"Him?" The corners of his mouth twitched up slightly, "No. I don't think I want that either."

"So…?"

"So I will support you and…our son."

"Okay." She nodded. She couldn't help but be disappointed somewhat by his less-than-ideal response.

No.

That wasn't fair.

He'd never claimed to be perfect. Of course he was just as blindsided by this as she. But she wouldn't deny that a small part of her wished he had been absolutely thrilled. Maybe even asked her to marry him. She hated herself for being so ungrateful. Some men would have done a runner and left her to raise a baby on her own and Severus wasn't doing that.

--

Halfway through the practical portion of the Potions N.E.W.T. she heard Severus' sharp intake of breath. She glanced up and met his eyes. She felt his presence in her mind and her initial impulse was to force him out, but she controlled it.

_I'm being summoned_.

_**Unexpectedly?**_

_Yes._

_**That's never good.**_

___I love you._

_**I love you too. Be careful.**_

___Always.____I'll see you when I return._

He swept out of the dungeon classroom and out on the grounds. Once he was outside the gates, he pulled his mask on and pressed a finger to his mark. He arrived in an abandoned barn that still smelled faintly of horses and dust. He took his place between Lucius and Goyle. He used to stand between Bellatrix and Lucius, but he had been demoted since the Skeeter article.

Voldemort stood at the center of the circle, his red eyes gleaming.

"It is time, my brothers and sisters, my children." His lips curled into an eerie, evil smile, "We will attack Hogwarts tomorrow at dawn. And we will win. Tomorrow will be a victory the likes of which the Wizarding World has never seen." He dismissed them with a lazy wave of his hand and before Severus Apparated away, Voldemort's eyes met his and the flat, colorless lips curled again into an evil smile, the smile of a maniac, and Severus knew that he knew.

He did not return directly to Hogwarts. When he did, however, he found Hermione waiting for him in his quarters.

"How was your exam?" He asked after she had flung herself at him and kissed every inch of him she could access. He could get used to being greeted like this.

"It doesn't matter. What did Voldemort want?"

He frowned slightly, he did genuinely want to know how the exam had gone, and he had not just been making small talk. "The battle is tomorrow at dawn."

Her eyes widened.

"Wait here for a moment."

He dashed into his bedroom and she could hear him rummaging around in drawers. He returned holding something in his hand, "I'm not very good at the big romantic gestures, but will you marry me?"

She flung her arms around him, "Yes!"

He managed to slide the emerald and diamond ring—his grandmother's—on her finger, "Right now?"

"Now?"

"Yes. Albus can perform the bonding ceremony."

"No time like the present, I suppose."

They Flooed directly into Dumbledore's office. He looked up, surprised.

"Severus, Filius told me you were summoned during the Potions N.E.W.T. What did Riddle want?"

"Will you marry us?"

"Now?" Dumbledore's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair. His blue eyes narrowed.

"Yes, now."

"But what about Vol—

"It can wait!" Severus bellowed.

"Oh, yes, all right." Dumbledore stood and approached them, wand out. Magic swirled around them during the impromptu wedding ceremony. After ten minutes they each had put wedding bands onto the other's ring finger and were seated opposite Dumbledore.

"Now, can you please explain why you wanted to be married immediately? Don't think I don't realize it has something to do with Tom Riddle."

"The Death Eaters will be attacking Hogwarts tomorrow at dawn. Somehow, he's discovered that I am the spy."

Hermione gasped and her hands began to shake.

"I wanted Hermione and the baby provided for should something happen to me."

"Baby?"

"I'm pregnant. I only just found out." Hermione admitted. There was no sense in denying it now. It was hardly something Dumbledore would choose to argue over when there was a battle in fourteen hours.

"Get all of the students below sixth year and the ones that won't fight out of the castle. Send them to a safe house of some sort. There's not enough time to notify all their parents. Assemble the Order and come up with a plan." Severus stood and extended his hand to Hermione.

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I've given up twenty years of my life for you, Albus. I'm not giving up my wedding night."

**A/N: Review please. **


	7. Seven

_**Seven**_

"I'm still shocked that you didn't stay up in Dumbledore's office to strategize." Hermione murmured, laying on her side to face him.

"The battle will happen whether I stay holed up in Albus' office an extra twelve hours planning or not. Our wedding night was not going to get very far without me."

"I don't know about that." She smirked, "I think I still have one of Fred and George's Patented Day Dream Charms somewhere."

"Mrs. Snape," He rolled so she was again on her back and he was on top of her, "I am much better than any day dream."

"You may have to prove that to me, Professor Snape."

"As you wish."

It wasn't until midnight that awareness of the upcoming battle really sunk in for Hermione.

"How does he know that you're the spy?" Her voice wavered.

"It doesn't matter how he knows, just that he does. He'll confront me about it during the battle. Force me to declare my true allegiance."

"And when he discovers you're against him?"

"My chances aren't good."

"Don't say that!" She cried.

"It's the truth."

"Then lie to me."

"You know you don't mean that, my love. I'll be safer if I don't have to worry about you and baby. I don't want you anywhere near this battle."

She scowled, "I want to fight. I'm pregnant, not an invalid."

"Hermione, please." She'd never heard him beg so desperately, "I want you and our son to be safe. I've arranged for you to stay at the flat in Paris again. Sebastian will be there this time. Once everything is over, Draco or Dumbledore will come get you."

"You'll come for me!" She said fiercely. As far as Hermione knew, Draco had switched loyalties at the last minute. Hermione suspected Severus had quite a bit of involvement in this switch.

"Hermione, I bought the Shrieking Shack. I wanted us to live there."

"Then we will." Her lip trembled with the effort to keep from bursting into tears. When she saw tears in his eyes, however, the floodgates opened.

"I want so badly to live and see our son grow up and have more children, but the odds aren't in my favor," he said, tears streaming down his face.

Her body shook with sobs and she clung to him, as if holding him tighter would improve his chances.

"Your portkey is scheduled to leave at three."

"I'm not packed."

"I've had Dobby take most of your things to the Shrieking Shack and the things you'll need for Paris are already there."

"So we have less than three hours?" She sniffled.

"I want to spend them making love to you, in case…" He trailed off but she knew what he wanted to say. She kissed him to answer his unasked question. If she ever doubted his love for her, her doubts were shattered by three in the morning of June 1st.

Her portkey was an envelope, "When you arrive there, I want you to read that." He said, holding her close. Her face was buried in his chest and he knew she was crying again.

"I love you." He said, before kissing her one last time. He poured every emotion he possessed into that kiss, in case he never did kiss her again and then the portkey activated and she was gone.

--

Hermione could see the Eiffel Tower from the guest room window. Sebastian had been the perfect host, making sure she was comfortable and fed and not left alone too long, but she wanted nothing more than to be alone. She clutched Severus' letter tightly in her fist. After two days of reading it every half hour or so, she could recite it verbatim if asked. She unfolded the parchment again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'd like to begin by thanking you. You've changed my life in more ways than I can count and without you I would still be miserable. I don't think I got a chance to tell you (not that I had much time) that I really am thrilled about the baby._

_I've created a trust fund at Gringotts for our son. The goblins were quite adamant that in order to have a trust fund in his name, he needed a name in the first place. I've chosen Henry Prince Snape, but you may call him whatever you wish. _

_As my wife, you can access the Prince family vault in Gringotts as well. The key can be found in the smallest drawer of the desk in my office. The desk is locked now to all but you. _

_As I've already told you, I've bought the Shrieking Shack. Obviously, it will take some fixing up, but Draco is willing to help and I'm sure Minerva, Albus and Remus will be too. _

_If I do not survive, I would like Henry to have some sort of father figure, whether it be Draco or Potter (although I'd prefer Potter didn't raise my son) or someone else, the decision is yours, my love._

_I love you, my darling Hermione._

_I know I didn't tell you that nearly enough._

_Tell my son I love him. Tell him I sacrificed my life to give him a better world._

_Love always, Sev_

Sebastian knocked softly on the doorframe.

"There's a man in the kitchen."

She knew from the expression on Sebastian's face that it was not Severus.

"Who is it?"

"He is tall and blonde and wearing very expensive shoes."

Hermione hurried down the corridor. Draco Malfoy stood in the kitchen. He bore no outward signs of having just fought a battle except for his black eye and the long gash on his face.

"I suppose I have a funeral to plan?" Her voice sounded unnatural and robotic.

Draco's expression softened, "We searched everywhere, Hermione. We didn't find his body."

A bubble of hope swelled in her chest.

"He's missing. We think they've got him held prisoner somewhere."

"I don't understand. Who's 'they'? Who won?"

"We did. But several Death Eaters escaped in the chaos after Harry killed Voldemort."

On a different day, she would have caught the change in Draco's attitude toward Harry, but today all her attention was focused on Severus.

"Did anyone see him during the battle?"

"Voldemort tracked him down toward the end."

"What happened?" Hermione gripped the chair in front of her so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"He was…torturing him." Draco ran a hand through his hair, "Are you sure you want to hear this?'

"Tell me."

"First, he tried tormenting him about Lily Potter but it didn't work. So he forced his way into Severus' mind and he found you."

Hermione closed her eyes.

"And he went deeper and he found Henry. Who's Henry?"

"Our son. I'm due in January."

"That makes sense. We wondered how he kept you from fighting. Anyway, it was psychological torture and it was brutal."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was dueling with my father right next to where it was happening. But then my father made a run for it and I decided to chase him. I lost Severus after that."

"Did you catch your father?"

"No. And he's managed to avoid Azkaban too. Slippery git."

"Is anyone else missing?"

"Percy Weasley. Turns out he was a spy too. Kingsley reckons they're in the same place."

"Kingsley is looking for them?" This was reassuring.

"More like the entire Ministry. They're both going to be awarded Orders of Merlin, First Class. So are Harry and every other member of the Weasley family, except Ginny because Molly wouldn't let her fight. Longbottom and Lovegood get First Class too. Dumbledore refused his. Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid and McGonagall are getting Second Class and pretty much the rest of the Order is getting Third Class."

Hermione nodded, although she retained very little of this information.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

She nodded again. She felt rather numb. At first, knowing Severus was missing and not dead was comforting, but now she realized there was no closure. She didn't know whether he was alive or not, and she wouldn't unless they found his body or he showed up on the doorstep of the Shrieking Shack.

**A/N: Any thoughts on how Hermione will get her closure?**


	8. Eight

**A/N: Thanks for all your input. Some of your guesses were very close, but not quite spot-on. This chapter should clear a few things up. ;-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Eight**_

Hermione had begun wearing her engagement ring and wedding band on a chain around her neck. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville didn't know she and Severus were married and she was not quite ready to tell them, as they were all still reeling from the pregnancy, which was something she obviously couldn't hide.

By the end of July, Hermione had finally gotten the Shrieking Shack in habitable condition and was able to move out of the Burrow. The residents and shopkeepers of Hogsmeade thought she was off her rocker wanting to live there, but once the news go out (via Rita Skeeter, of course) that she was carrying Severus Snape's unborn child, people in Hogsmeade barely looked at her, let alone speculated whether or not she was crazy.

She could hardly complain of isolation, however. Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna worked out a schedule among themselves. Draco took Mondays, Harry had responsibility for Tuesdays, Ron dropped by on Wednesdays, Ginny had Thursdays, Neville Fridays, Luna Saturdays, and she was expected at the Burrow for Sunday dinner every week.

She had to admit that it got tiresome having them all show up on her doorstep, pretending to be 'in the neighborhood'. She considered telling them she'd caught on to their plan, but also considered the alternative of never seeing anyone and becoming a slightly insane, totally alone single mother and held her tongue.

Hermione always welcomed Luna's visits. She had an uncanny ability to put everything into perspective for Hermione, especially on really bad days. The second Saturday in July was one Hermione considered bad. She woke after a nightmare about Severus, her back was aching, and she had swollen ankles. Not to mention it was so hot not even the strongest cooling charm lasted more than ten minutes.

Luna breezed through the kitchen door, looking completely unbothered by the heat and smiling in her slightly vacant way.

"I won't pretend I'm just passing through." She shrugged, "I'm guessing you've already figured out the schedule. I told Draco it ought to be a bit more complicated or you'd start to feel like a patient in St Mungo's on suicide watch but he didn't listen. Shall I put a kettle on?"

"Its too hot for tea." Hermione groaned, "It's too hot for anything."

"I don't mind this weather. Daddy and I went on holiday to Thailand once. Probably that was the hottest place I've ever been. The Thais don't have the best luck when it comes to weather. Half of the year it's horribly hot and the other half it just rains for weeks and weeks. I don't really fancy living in Thailand."

"Nor do I." Hermione wondered how Luna retained so much practically useless information and still managed to be a good witch and intelligent in general.

"How are you doing?" Luna asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"Today's been pretty bad. But I'd say at least three days out of seven are usually decent days."

"It's got to be very hard for you. You're very brave."

"I have to be. For Henry. And for Severus if he ever comes back."

"If he could be here, he would. It's not as if he's hiding out somewhere. Something is keeping him from coming back."

"I know. But it's so hard. I just miss him so much."

Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes. Fifty percent of the time, she was either crying or on the verge of it. She blinked these tears away.

"I won't lie and tell you I know how you're feeling, because I don't," Luna said quietly, "But I know you'll make it through this."

Luna stayed with Hermione a few more hours, until she had to go meet Ron. While she was happy for her friends, she still envied their happiness. For something to do, she Flooed Kingsley.

"Afternoon, Hermione." The tall black man greeted her with a tight smile.

"Any news?"

"Sorry, Hermione. We're doing our best. We haven't found any trace of him. It's been two months, the department is cutting off some of my resources."

"I understand." Hermione sighed, her heart sinking.

"I'll keep looking for him, of course, but my superiors are under the impression that if we haven't found him yet, we won't find him at all. Sooner or later they will force me to stop searching. I thought I should let you know."

Hermione nodded and thanked him sadly.

--

It was dark and damp. He could hear rats scuttling and water dripping. He couldn't distinguish between night and day. Water and bread were brought every eight hours or so by a person or creature that remained unseen and silent. He was in a cage with one other person, who, from the stench of rotting skin, he suspected was dead. He could not lie flat, nor could he stand up straight. If he extended both his arms horizontally, he could grasp the rusting bars of either end of the cage. He knew if he did not starve, he would go mad before anyone found him. His only hope was escape and for now, that seemed rather impossible.

**A/N: I know it's a little shorter than usual, but it needed to be, as a transition chapter.**


	9. Nine

**A/N: Yes, Severus is alive. I tell you anything else. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Nine**_

Hermione sat in the front row of the group of chairs on the platform. It was August, she was four months pregnant and it was too hot to be outside in direct sunlight. She could feel several hundred pairs of eyes watching her. Rita Skeeter had managed to discover that she and Severus were married a few weeks previous and every publication reported it. While _Daily Prophet_ leaned toward the facts, _Witch Weekly_ and _The_ _Quibbler_ spread vicious and ridiculous rumors respectively.

Nearly every member of the Order sat in the chairs on the dais and the Minister of Magic stood behind the podium, giving a rather lengthy speech. The Orders of Merlin were always awarded in August and never before had the induction group been so large.

"Firstly, I'd like to award an Order of Merlin, First Class to the man to whom we all owe our freedom and our lives, Mr. Harry Potter."

The applause was thunderous. Harry stood, his face flushed, and crossed to the podium to accept his award. Following Harry, Hermione knew would be Severus and Percy.

"Our next awards go to the men who risked their lives, reputations and families to spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Without the valuable information they provided, surely we would still be fighting the war. I am pleased to award Orders of Merlin, First Class to both Professor Severus Snape and Mr. Percy Weasley." The Minister's expression turned somber, "Unfortunately, both Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley were not found after the battle. Their wives, Mrs. Hermione Snape and Mrs. Penelope Weasley will be accepting their awards."

Hermione and Penny approached the podium and took the plaques the Minister handed them. They returned to their seats to only subdued, polite applause. It took three hours to give everyone their awards and Hermione felt increasingly more uncomfortable as the afternoon wore on.

Finally, the last award was given (to Mundungus Fletcher) and she was able to escape the eyes staring at her. She fled the stage, running down the stairs. Neville, who'd been sitting closest to her, caught up easily. Of all her friends, he'd changed the most in the past year. Gone was the pudgy, awkward schoolboy; he'd been replaced by a tall, confident man. Hermione suspected it had something to do with no longer being in the Hogwarts fishbowl and dating Ginny. Neville desperately needed the confidence boost he got by having a girlfriend as amazing as Ginny was.

"Hermione," he said, taking one step for every two of hers.

"Just don't, Neville."

"What are you running from?"

"That," she shuddered, "He would have _hated_ that! All those people talking about him like they thought he was the best man in the world. They all loathed him."

"He's not dead, Hermione." Neville said softly.

"Sometimes I wish he were. This is killing me, not knowing. It's torture. I can't move on and I can't get closure and I just wish I knew either way," she cried.

"C'mon," Neville put and arm around her shoulders, "I'll take you home."

--

Severus was in a fitful sleep when he heard footsteps on the stone floor. He jerked awake, instantly alert. He heard his fellow prisoner groan. So he wasn't dead.

"I've just seen your wife, Severus. Pregnancy quite becomes her."

"Lucius," Severus spat, "Stay away from her."

"Oh, you needn't worry about me. I'd be more concerned about that fool Longbottom now that he's been inducted into the Order of Merlin."

August. It was the end of August. Order of Merlin inductions always took place in August. Three months he'd been locked in this godforsaken cage.

"Why am I here?" Severus rasped.

"You know why." Lucius smiled cruelly. Severus could see the white of his teeth standing out against the black as pitch dungeon. "The deepest circle of hell, Severus, is reserved for traitors like yourself."

"Then why don't you kill me now and send me there?" Severus snarled, "If you're so sure I'm a traitor."

"Because killing you will end your misery. I want you to beg for death before I kill you." But Severus heard the hint of uncertainty in Lucius' voice. He'd been too busy evading capture to ever discover the Dark Lord's judgment on Severus' allegiances. And all the Death Eaters that did know were either dead or locked in Azkaban. He inched closer to the edge of the cage, trying to see out into his dark prison.

"Where are we Lucius?"

"If you haven't realized yet, then I won't take the pleasure of figuring it out from you." Lucius said with a sneering laugh, before retreating into the darkness and back from wherever he had come.

Severus prodded his comrade with his foot. He was rewarded with another groan.

"I know you're conscious. Perhaps you'd like to share why you've been pretending to be dead?" Severus scowled, even though he knew the other man could not see him.

"I figured maybe if he thought I was dead, he'd take me out."

Severus recognized Percy Weasley's voice, "Excellent plan," he said sarcastically, "Clearly it worked spectacularly. What exactly was your plan once you were out of this cage? Lucius is not the type to just drop a body. He would be sure to eliminate all the evidence."

Percy grunted, "Well, now that you know I'm alive, maybe you could stop eating my food."

"If you had let me in on your plan, I wouldn't have eaten your food in the first place."

"I didn't know if I could trust you. You would have done the same to me."

Severus did not argue.

"It's August." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah. I heard Malfoy mention the Order of Merlin induction." Percy said, "My son will be two soon."

"My son will be born soon."

"With Hermione?" Percy asked.

"Yes."

"Malfoy said she's your wife. When did you get married?"

"About twelve hours before the battle."

"Oh. I always thought she and my youngest brother would end up together, but I can understand why she's not with him. She's much too intelligent."

"She is," Severus agreed, "She's amazing."

**A/N: Review, please.**


	10. Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Ten**_

Hermione was sitting in her kitchen with Neville not long after the Order of Merlin inductions when a green fire sprang up in her fireplace. Albus Dumbledore flew gracefully out of the grate and landed neatly on his feet.

"How convenient, Mrs. Snape, Mr. Longbottom. I happen to have things to discuss with you both." The tall wizard smiled.

"Do sit, sir." Hermione said and the Headmaster folded himself into one of the chairs. He looked very out of place in this kitchen.

"You've done an excellent job with the renovations, Mrs. Snape. This house is entirely unrecognizable."

"Thank you." Hermione said, wishing he would just get to the point, but not rude enough to ask him to.

"Now, since Professor Snape has still not returned," Hermione bristled slightly at this; he spoke as if Severus had a choice, "and Professor Sprout has decided to retire, we are in need of both a Potions Professor and a Herbology Professor. Normally, I would think you too young, but both of you have shown impressive maturity beyond your years recently. Obviously I will be offering the position of Potions Professor to Mrs. Snape and that of Herbology Professor to Mr. Longbottom."

Neville smiled but Hermione was not amused.

"I don't feel I can, Albus." She began, "I did not even finish my Potions N.E.W.T."

"I hardly find that an issue." Dumbledore continued to smile, "Forgive me for saying so, but I do not think Hogwarts would be quite the same without a Professor Snape."

"I'll fill his position until he comes back and can take over again."

"And you, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Yeah, erm, sure."

"Excellent. Well, I really must be off. Good day." Dumbledore was gone as quickly as he had come.

Neville and Hermione sat in silence for a moment and then Neville gasped, "Oh no! Ginny!"

"What about her?"

"We're dating."

"You are?" Hermione smacked a hand to her forehead, "Yes. You are. I'm sorry. I forgot that I knew that. I'm not seeing the problem?"

"Ginny's going to be a seventh year."

"Oh." Hermione often forgot both Ginny and Luna were a year younger.

"And, well, we're rather serious."

"The way, I see it, you've got two options. You can put it on hold until June or—and I thoroughly recommend this one—you can go behind Dumbledore's back and carry on as you have been."

"You recommend _that_? But he caught you and Professor Snape."

"No. Rita Skeeter caught Severus and me," Hermione grinned wickedly, "Dumbledore, even if he does find out, won't do anything. He can't admit to two student-teacher relationships in two years. The Ministry and the Board of Governors would have a bloody fit."

"You haven't advocated rule breaking since that Umbridge cow."

"It's not really rule breaking if there is no rule." She pointed out.

"But won't it be hard to do?"

"Of course it will. But that doesn't mean you should just give up."

"I'll have to talk to Ginny about it." Neville said.

"I assumed as much." Hermione studied the grain of the table for a moment. "Neville, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Before he—before the battle, Severus told me he wanted the baby to have a father figure in case…in case he didn't make it and I was wondering if you would consider being the baby's godfather?"

"I don't know Hermione. Wouldn't someone else make more sense?"

She understood his unasked question. "I don't feel right asking Harry or Ron. Harry absolutely hates Severus and Ron's been so horrible to me lately. You've been so wonderful to me through all of this."

Neville's expression softened, "Of course I will, Hermione, if you think it would be okay with him."

"I don't think he minds as long as there is someone."

"Do you have anything you need me to do? I don't exactly know what being a godfather entails."

"I have an appointment with Madam Pomfrey tomorrow and I really don't want to go alone. And I have to visit my parents at some point. They don't know anything yet."

"I'm sure they'll be fine after the initial shock."

Neville sat with her for a little while longer, but then left to go meet Ginny for dinner, promising to return the next day for her appointment.

She climbed the stairs to the third floor bedroom that had always been hers and Severus'. She had been to Hogwarts only once since May to pick up Severus' clothes and furniture to bring to the Shrieking Shack. She crawled into bed, wearing one of his oldest and coziest jumpers, despite the heat. She brought the too-long sleeve to her nose and inhaled. It still smelled like Severus. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine he'd never gone, that he was beside her. She felt a flutter against her abdomen and she gasped. She pressed her hand there. She waited a few moments and felt it again, strong kicks against her hand.

"Hello, Henry. It's Mummy." She whispered, wishing more than ever that Severus had been here to experience this with her. She felt tears well in her eyes and did not force them away. Sometimes, a good cry was all that made her feel better.

**A/N: I'm a total advocate for a good cry when nothing else seems to help. **

**Review, please. **


	11. Eleven

**A/N: We're already about halfway through this fic. Shocking, isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Eleven**_

The first day of term, Hermione walked up to the school through Hogsmeade. She had sealed off the Whomping Willow tunnel, as the last thing she needed was someone bursting through her living room floor. She also didn't fancy crawling through the tunnel while pregnant.

At the feast, she sat between Neville and Oliver Wood. Remus shot her a small smile and Minerva looked pleased to have her top student back in the school. When Dumbledore announced the new staff members, the Gryffindors whooped and cheered. With Hermione, Neville, and Wood on staff, in addition to Minerva and Remus, it gave the Gryffindors a definite advantage in the running for the House cup. Hermione could feel the pairs of curious eyes on her and she wanted nothing more than to get out of the Great Hall as soon as possible.

Hermione refused to stay at school overnight. She couldn't sleep in those quarters again without Severus. They were his rooms, his office, not hers. Being in his classroom without him would be difficult enough. She would not subject herself to the pain of seeing his empty, dusty rooms and remembering.

Her first class was a group of first years, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. She looked down at them from behind the desk. Had she been this small and terrified when she was a first year? She didn't remember it being so.

They looked up at her with wide, fearful eyes. She knew her decision to run this class the same way Severus had would only terrify them more.

"I am Professor Snape," she felt unbelievably odd saying that, "and this is Potions. I hardly expect all of you to appreciate the subtle art of Potion making, but some of you may possess the necessary skills." If she had thought she could do it, she would have repeated Severus' first speech, but somehow that was his. She couldn't take it. "Potions can be dangerous, therefore I will not tolerate any foolishness in this classroom. No one will speak out of turn and, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us, Miss" she consulted her seating chart, "Jacobs?"

The blonde girl in the middle row went violently pink, "I thought Professor Snape was a man," she whispered, her voice shaking, "That's what my brother told me."

"Professor Severus Snape is incapable of teaching this class this term, so you'll have me." Hermione said coolly, "Open your textbooks to page five and read the first chapter. If you do not finish in the time allotted you will read this chapter for homework. We will be starting our lesson on Basic Skills and Techniques next class. I expect you all to be prepared."

The students below sixth year did not question her authority. It was the sixth and seventh years that caused problems.

"Hullo, Hermione," Colin Creevey said upon entering the classroom.

"Mr. Creevey, you will address me as Professor Snape." She said harshly. Colin's eyes widened in surprise and he dropped into his seat looking rather offended. Ginny sat next to him and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

The Slytherins that filed in shot her dirty looks. Hermione wondered why, when making up the schedules, Albus always insisted on pairing the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the most dangerous classes: Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, flying for the first years, and N.E.W.T. level Potions. It seemed as if Dumbledore was asking for conflicts to occur in high altitudes, in the presence of violent creatures, or while brewing poisons.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" She questioned them, an eyebrow arched in a fairly good imitation of Severus' expression.

"Well, yes, actually, there is." One of the boys sneered, "I hardly think as a Mudblood and a teenager you're qualified to teach this class."

"Ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Nott. It is not for you to decide whether or not I am qualified to teach." Hermione glared at Anderson Nott. His older brother, Theodore, had been in Hermione's year. She had never heard Theodore say more than two words together and could only vaguely remember what he looked like. It appeared Anderson, however, was going to pose a problem in this class.

"Obviously not. If it were, you wouldn't be here." Anderson scowled.

"Another ten points, I think, Mr. Nott." She turned away from him to address the whole room, "You are all familiar with how this class was run before and nothing will change in that respect."

"Except you'll be favoring Gryffindors."

"Detention, Mr. Nott," Hermione scowled before moving on, "This year you will be continuing your N.E.W.T preparations. I expect a high caliber of work in this class. You are old enough to handle yourselves in a respectable manner, and I will not coddle you. Don't blow anything up, poison anyone, or melt anything and we shouldn't have any problems."

Hermione began to realize why Severus was more often cranky than not. Teaching was exhausting. She found her patience wearing thin and her temper rising. Especially with students like Anderson Nott, who had a sneering reply to everything. By the end of October, she'd already given him eight or nine detentions.

The tenth she rather cruelly assigned to him on Halloween, so he was denied the privilege of going to Hogsmeade. He scrubbed cauldrons with a toothbrush, finishing just in time for the feast.

"I'd like a word before you go, Nott."

He stood grudgingly in front of her desk.

"I am growing tired of these antics. I do not want to continue giving you detentions. It is a waste of my time. I'm six months pregnant and exhausted by the time dinner rolls around. I'd much rather go home than sit here with you. I'm sure there are things you'd much rather be doing, as well, or I could always hand you over to Mr. Filch."

"You could just stop giving me detentions."

"The detentions don't stop until you learn to hold your tongue."

"Can I ask you something? Who put that pole up your ass? You're barely two years older than the seventh years and you're the most uptight person we've ever seen. You need to relax."

"That will be another detention, I think. And before you make your judgments about me, consider the fact that I am facing the birth of my first child, with a missing husband, and I'm spending my days with a bunch of ungrateful students like yourself who put no effort into their work and treat me with disrespect." She regarded his somewhat sheepish face, "Why don't you try living that life for awhile and tell me you aren't a little uptight?"

"Er…"

"Just go, Mr. Nott. I will see you again for detention next Friday."

--

November passed quickly in a blur of miserable weather. Late in November, Hermione caught a cold and was forced to stay home for a week. She spent much of that time missing Severus more than ever, especially since Kingsley had Flooed to tell her the department had officially dropped the case. Her sleep was fitful and plagued with nightmares.

Severus shivered. The dungeons below Malfoy Manor (for he had realized their location quickly after Lucius' first visit) were colder and damper, and he could only assume that meant it was winter. By now, the Aurors would have given up searching.

"Weasley," he hissed. Percy groaned; he'd long since given up escaping their cage. Instead he chose to wish for death.

"Weasley you useless lump."Severus aimed a kick at the younger man, who recoiled in pain.

"Bloody hell, Snape, what do you want?"

"I know which cage this is."

"Would you like an Order of Merlin," Percy sneered. Captivity made him cranky and irritable, while it motivated Severus. He knew he needed to escape and he knew he could find away if he thought long enough. Lucius was not as intelligent as he, there would be a flaw somewhere and Severus would find it.

"Lucius bought Draco a baby giraffe for his third birthday. Unfortunately, the animal arrived earlier than planned so Lucius kept it down here so he could surprise Draco with it. Lucius didn't realize the thing would grow so quickly and he got tired wasting precious money for its food so he left it down here to starve."

"So? He's a bastard. We've known that all along."

"Don't you see? He'll do the same to us if he gets bored with sending us food and water." Severus warned.

"At this point, I welcome death."

"Do you?" Lucius stepped closer to the cage. "I admit, I thought you'd last longer, Weasley. You must not be as stubborn as your father and the rest of your blood-traitor siblings. I hoped for a full year at least. No matter. I can kill you now."

And he did. With a flash of green light, Percy Weasley was gone.

"Excellent job with the giraffe connection, Severus. I had a feeling you'd catch on soon. Fortunately for you, I am not bored yet."

He swept out of the dungeon, leaving Severus to listen to the water drip and the rats scuttling on the stone floor. Severus gripped one of the iron bars tightly in his fist, feeling fifteen years' worth of rust beneath his fingers. And then, the idea he'd been waiting months for came to him…

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Her heart raced and she could feel her hands shaking. She kicked the covers off and walked toward the fireplace. Despite how uncomfortable she knew it would be to crouch on the cold floor with her head in the fireplace at seven months pregnant, she Flooed Kingsley.

"Afternoon, Hermione." He said, a wary expression on his face.

"Kingsley did you check Malfoy Manor?"

"First place we looked."

"Did you look in the dungeon or the basement?"

"Isn't one," Kingsley grunted, "Why?"

"I just had a hunch."

"A hunch?"

"A nightmare," when she said it out loud, it sounded unbelievably foolish. "But it was so real." Her lip trembled.

"Hermione, even if I weren't off the case, I couldn't just follow a hint from your nightmare. No matter how real it seemed."

"Couldn't you just—

"No, Hermione. I'm already in hot water for letting the other cases I was working fall to the wayside while I focused on Severus. I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do."

"Fine," Hermione said, her voice shrill, "But I know I'll never forgive you if it turns out he was there all along."

She removed her head from the fire and climbed back into bed, her nose running and her throat sore. Even if Kingsley didn't believe such a place existed, Hermione knew Lucius Malfoy had a talent for hiding things he didn't want found. She hated the thought of Severus trapped all alone in that dungeon with rats and the dripping water and the cold. Despite the absurdity of it, Hermione—who had always found things like Divination a complete waste of time—was convinced her nightmare had been real and it gave her hope. He was alive.

**A/N: I had originally written the sneering Mr. Nott as Theodore, until I realized on one of my many Sorcerer's Stone rereads that Theodore Nott was in the same year as the trio, not a year below, as I had believed. Thus, Anderson Nott was born. **

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	12. Twelve

**A/N: I'm feeling motivated, so here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Twelve**_

For the Christmas holiday, Hermione decided to go home to see her parents. Although, technically it was no longer 'home', as they had sold the house in the country where she had grown up and now lived in an awful London townhouse.

When she rang the doorbell on December twenty-third she almost wished her parents taken a last minute holiday and forgotten to tell her, so she wouldn't have to do this next bit.

Her mother answered the door and her mouth fell open.

"Come inside, quickly." She said, once she'd recovered, "I do not want the neighbors to see this."

Of course. It was all about keeping up appearances with Jane Granger.

"Mum, before you overreact, the only reason I haven't told you is because I wanted to do this in person."

"Sit." Jane ordered, pointing to the stark white sofa, "and stay there while I go get your father."

So Hermione waited. And finally she heard the telltale signs of footsteps coming up the stairs from her father's basement study. Peter Granger entered the sitting room behind Jane. He looked at his only daughter with pain-filled eyes.

"Daddy, you don't understand." She said softly.

"I understand perfectly. You've gotten yourself knocked-up and now you need money."

"No." Hermione said, "That's all wrong."

"So you don't need money, but you want to move back home, do you? Well, we won't allow it," Jane glared.

"Let me explain."

"I doubt your explanation will clear many things up. We did not raise you to be a hussy." Hermione's mother looked at her with such disgust that Hermione considered walking out.

"If you'll let me explain, then maybe you can decide whether or not you think I'm a hussy." Her comment was met with silence so she continued. "If you remember any of the letters I wrote you last year, you'll recall I mentioned a new boyfriend."

"Jilted by that footballer, were you?"

"He's a Quidditch player and no, I wasn't jilted. We decided we were better off as friends. It's irrelevant. Anyway, the new boyfriend…well, this is the part you won't be very pleased about, he was one of my professors."

"Is that all we're going to be angry about?" Peter snapped.

"Do you remember I told you about how Voldemort was trying to take over? Well, before the battle, Severus and I got married."

"Married!" Jane gasped, her eyes flying the rings on Hermione's left hand. "You're too young to be married."

"I'm the same age you were when you married Daddy," Hermione protested.

"Yes, but how old is your husband?" Peter scowled.

"He's thirty-nine but I love him more than I could ever love anyone my own age. He's brilliant and fascinating and he can be rather charming when he wants to be."

"And where is this brilliant and rather charming thirty-nine-year-old?" Jane peered around her living room as if expecting Severus to materialize.

"He's disappeared."

"Disappeared! So he's left you to raise a baby on your own! He sounds like a real charmer indeed!" Peter slammed his fist on the coffee table.

"He hasn't disappeared on his own. He was a spy during the war—

"I thought you said he was your teacher, now he's bloody James Bond?"

"He was both. Voldemort found out that he wasn't a loyal Death Eater—that's what Voldemort's followers called themselves—and even though Voldemort is dead, one of the Death Eaters has captured Severus and is hiding him."

Both of her parents gaped at her.

"But, how are you supporting yourself if he's gone missing?"

"I'm teaching at Hogwarts. Although I don't really need to, Severus is very wealthy. He inherited a large amount of money from his mother's family. I'm only teaching as a favor to Dumbledore."

"And your baby is due in…"

"In a few weeks. I thought it would be better if I came to see you pregnant rather than with a baby."

She could see they were still muddling through her story, trying to determine how much, if any of it, was true.

"And your husband is twenty years older than you?" Her father was having difficulty accepting his daughter had secretly married a man only ten years his junior.

"If you met him, you'd understand, Daddy. He may be much older but we are equals intellectually."

Her father's expression softened somewhat. He put a great amount of his trust in intelligence over good looks or wealth.

"Is he attractive?" One of her mother's main faults was vanity, Hermione was rather annoyed to admit. As much as she loved her mother, it had been difficult growing up in a house where everything must be perfect and pretty. Her father pushed her to get perfect grades, her mother pushed her to wear makeup and style her hair and catch good-looking boyfriends. Leaving for Hogwarts had been a chance to be the person she was, not the person her parents wanted her to be. The person she was made her father happy and disappointed her mother, but she knew no matter what she did one of them would find fault.

"Not in the typical way." She sighed, "A lot of people think he's ugly, but he's not. He's got deep, almost black eyes and a strong jaw. And he's very tall."

Jane saw the glowing look on her daughter's face and understood she did love him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jane looked hurt.

"I didn't think you'd approve. Or understand."

"We would have liked to have been at the wedding." Jane frowned.

"It all happened so fast. Voldemort summoned him and told all the Death Eaters about the battle and Severus realized somehow that Voldemort knew he was the spy and when he got back he asked me to marry him and Dumbledore preformed the bonding ceremony ten minutes later. I was married in jeans and a jumper and it was perfect."

"Bonding?" Jane asked. Peter had stayed very quiet since his fist-slamming outburst.

"It's the magical wedding ceremony. The couple is bonded together until one of them dies." It was this that made Hermione certain Severus was alive. She knew if the bond were broken by his death, she would feel it.

Both Hermione and her father were early risers, while her mother preferred to sleep in as long as she possibly could, eye mask blocking out any light that managed to get through the heavy curtains that Peter was absolutely forbidden to open when he woke at six on the dot every morning.

Hermione walked to the kitchen in her pajamas, which were really Severus' old jumper and a pair of his cozy flannel pants. She found her father sitting at the kitchen table, with dark circles under his eyes, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Daddy." She said tentatively, sinking slowly into the chair opposite him.

"Good morning, Bird."

'Bird' was his nickname for her. She'd been given it before birth, before her parents knew what they would name her. That he was calling her Bird, rather than Hermione (or worse, Hermione Jean) again was a good sign.

"You look tired," She murmured.

"I am. I was up all night thinking."

"You were?" Hermione swallowed nervously.

"Yes. No father likes to acknowledge when his child has grown up, especially his only child."

"You knew it had to happen at some point."

"You've just grown up so fast the past few years." His eyes flitted to her large belly, "And I can't exactly ignore it anymore."

"I don't think ignoring it is the best method anyway."

He sighed and did not speak for a long time. The silence pressed down on her, but she knew her father was thinking.

"You've always been more mature than the other kids your age. I'm not shocked you've picked someone older. But twenty years is a big difference."

"Not so much when you consider wizards live about three times longer than Muggles."

"But what about you?"

"Because I'm a witch, I'll live longer than a Muggle, but I probably won't live as long as a half-blood or a pureblood. At least, that's how Severus explained it to me."

"And you do love him?"

"I really do."

**A/N: I probably took a lot of creative license with Hermione's parents. I'm sure J.K. Rowling intended them to be wonderful and supportive, but I'm certain any parents would have difficulties with their nineteen-year-old daughter showing up hugely pregnant and married to someone twenty years her senior. **

**Love those reviews. **


	13. Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Thirteen**_

When Hermione returned from her parents' house, she walked in to her living room and found Ginny.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Hermione sat on the couch next to the redhead.

"I had a row with my parents. They don't think Neville and I should be together while he's teaching. I told them to sod off, and obviously they didn't take it too well."

"Well, no, they wouldn't."

"It doesn't matter. I told them I was coming here and they got even angrier." Ginny looked at her sheepishly, "They think you're setting a poor example."

Hermione bristled.

"I disagreed with them. Don't give me that look. Anyway, I was already here when I remembered you were at your parents. How did that go, by the way?"

Hermione sighed. "They weren't exactly thrilled. That I'm married would have been shocking enough. This," she rubbed her hands on her large bump, "was a little much. My dad was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Severus is twenty years older than me and only ten years younger than him. And my mum is convinced she's too young to be a grandmother. And that Henry is going to be ugly."

"He won't be ugly. You aren't ugly. Snape isn't…repulsive."

"Ginny." Hermione swatted her.

"He's no Draco Malfoy, but he's not Crabbe or Goyle either. He's got the tall, dark, and dangerous thing going on." Ginny giggled.

"Are you mocking me?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"No. I'm serious. I mean, at first I didn't get what you saw in him, but he's exactly your type. He's an older, more intelligent, less athletic, and equally sociable Viktor Krum." Ginny grinned.

"Now you are mocking me."

"Only a little. But in all seriousness, I'm not so surprised. I mean, you were always the only one of us that ever showed him any respect, but you also never let him intimidate you the way he did the rest of us. You have common interests like potions and books. You both seem to hate Quidditch."

"I don't hate it. I just don't understand it. It's just a game."

"That's my point. It's not a game, it's…I don't really know how to explain it to you. Harry could probably do a better job of it. But I know for him it was the way he always escaped when he was feeling depressed by the state of things. Have you talked to him recently?"

"No. I keep meaning to Floo, but I'm never sure if he'll be in town, what with all the traveling Quidditch teams do."

"He stopped by the Burrow over Christmas."

"Yeah? Are he and Ron still arguing?"

"They're not speaking."

"Why?"

"I couldn't tell you." Ginny said evasively, "All in all it was a rather…frosty holiday."

"I guess so."

Ginny wriggled deeper into the couch cushions, "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"This is probably rude and not something you're supposed to ask a married woman about her husband but you're my only married friend, so I wouldn't really know." Ginny turned slightly pink, "You know those rumors about Snape being…you know…skilled?"

Hermione grinned. "One hundred percent true."

"Ha. I thought as much. No wonder you got knocked up."

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed. "What about Neville?"

Ginny went pinker. "He's not as skilled. I'm not complaining though. Being with Neville is…nice. He's so sweet to me. I knew going into this that I'm his first girlfriend. I can't expect him to be some kind of sex god right out of the gate, that wouldn't be fair to him. I'm certain things will continue to improve with more practice. Besides, it's not as if I've got tons more experience. I'd only slept with Harry before and things didn't go smashingly there."

"I thought things were good between you and Harry?"

"They were in the beginning. And then we started having sex and decided we'd be better off going back to being friends and practically siblings before we ruined things further."

"I didn't realize how similar your relationship with Harry was to my relationship with Ron."

"You slept with Ron?"

"Yes. It was rubbish. I was expecting it to start out that way, but it never got better."

"Poor Luna. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into." Ginny smirked.

"I feel as if we ought to be having ice cream since this is quickly becoming a slumber party," Hermione grinned and started to heave herself off the couch.

"Stay there. I'll get it. You're likely to throw out your back."

"Oh ha bloody ha. I'm not that huge."

"You really are." Ginny laughed, "Are you sure you didn't get your dates wrong and you're not going to go into labor any minute now?"

"I still have three more weeks, Ginny. I'm absolutely certain this baby was conceived the evening of April thirteenth in Paris."

"How can you be sure?"

"It was the only time Severus and I ever forgot a contraceptive charm."

"You were sleeping together for eight months and you only forgot once?" Ginny returned from the kitchen with a pint of Ben & Jerry's and two spoons.

"Well we didn't get to see each other that often, sometimes only once in two weeks and I was obsessive about it, except for the first night in Paris. We got sort of carried away."  
Ginny eyed Hermione's bump, "I guess so."

They ate their ice cream in silence for awhile.

"I think you're really brave, Hermione, managing to handle all of this without going to pieces."

"I'm on the verge all the time, Ginny. You have no idea. Neville's been so wonderful and sweet to me."

"He's so honored that you asked him to be godfather."

"I'm very glad I did."

"Neville's willing to be there whenever you need him to. He's adamant that your baby won't grow up fatherless."

Hermione's face fell and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that, Hermione. I'm sure he'll be found soon."

"How can he be found if no one's looking for him?" Hermione sniffled.

"Just because Kingsley isn't doesn't mean no one is. Lupin and Tonks were over for Christmas. She's still looking and now that Ron's in training to be an Auror he's been helping her. He thinks he owes it to Percy for being such a prat to him for years."

"I'm so sorry, Ginny, I forgot about Percy."

"It's okay. I forget sometimes too. I'm so used to him being gone. It's not the same though. Snape is your husband. Percy…we'll I've never liked him much. He was always so convinced he was so much better and smarter than all of us, and that Mum and Dad shouldn't have had so many children if Dad wasn't planning on ever being promoted to a better paying job. The last time we saw him he even went so far as to say that they should have stopped after him and that the twins, Ron and I were just excess."

"He didn't!" Hermione gasped.

"Dad threw him out of the house and even Mum didn't say anything when Bill, Charlie and the twins attacked him."

"What about you and Ron?"

"Ron was in the middle of eating mashed potatoes so he didn't get up. And mum held me back otherwise I would have bat-bogied him so viciously that he would have been covered in bogies for years."

"I didn't realize what he said was so horrid."

"He didn't even invite us when he married Penelope. We wouldn't have known if Dad didn't see the announcement in the Prophet."

Hermione shook her head.

"So really, it's no great loss."

"Don't say that."

"Even if it's the truth?"

"Even if it's the truth." Hermione confirmed.

**A/N: This isn't really how I intended this chapter to go, but it's now laid the groundwork for some of the background storylines. **

**Review please. **


	14. Fourteen

**A/N: Only one update today. Real life got in the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Fourteen**_

Neville walked Hermione home the evening of January fourth.

"I can't believe you're working still. You're enormous."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Neville," Hermione snarled. Neville was not fazed. He'd gotten used to this; the closer Hermione got to her due date of January tenth, the more irritable she became. She winced as she climbed the porch steps.

"What?" Neville asked, "Did I trod on your foot?"

"No. My back is killing me."

And then she doubled over in pain with what could only be a contraction.

"Bloody fucking hell, this throws off my whole lesson plan. I'm sorry, Henry, you'll have to wait six more days like you're supposed to."

"You're in labor?" Neville went white.

"Seems that way."

"What should we do?"

"_I _should try to get to St. Mungo's. Or at least back up to the school." Hermione snapped through gritted teeth, "I am not having this baby on my front porch."

"All right. We'll go to the hospital wing."

"There is no 'we', Neville. I'll go."

"Hermione, I'm Henry's godfather, I'm coming."

"No!" Hermione said so harshly that Neville actually did flinch, "I want Severus. I need him."

"Severus isn't an option. You're going to have to settle for me."

Poppy rushed them into the ward and got Hermione set up in a bed. She pulled the curtains around her closed and put an imperturbable charm on them.

"I want Severus." Hermione whimpered, "He was supposed to be here for this."

"I know, Hermione, but you have me." Neville said, squeezing her hand. "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head, before crying out as another contraction began. Neville winced at the grip she had on his hand, but did not say anything. Poppy came through the curtains again and pulled out her wand to run some tests.

"You've only dilated five centimeters, you have a bit of a wait before you."

Hermione groaned. "Neville, can you go down to my office and get the stack of essay sitting on my desk? I need to correct them. I may as well do it now, before I go on maternity leave."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Neville shrugged and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Are you really thinking about work?" Poppy asked.

"It will take my mind off of everything."

"Everything?"

"The pain, the fact that Severus isn't here, how absolutely terrified I am of being a bad mother."

"The pain is unavoidable, I'm afraid. And I can't help you as far as Severus is concerned. But as far as motherhood is concerned, you'll learn."

"I'm not so sure."

"You'll be fine, dear."

Neville returned then with the towering stack of essays, a quill and her favorite green ink. "I can't believe you could think about Potions at a time like this."

"I can always think about Potions." Neville rolled her table toward her and stacked everything neatly for her. She began reading the essays, pausing for every contraction. Poppy checked on her hourly.

At midnight, she glanced up at Hermione, "It's time to set the essays aside. Wake up, Mr. Longbottom." Poppy tapped Neville's shoulder, "Hermione's going to start pushing now."

"What? No. I'm not ready. We can't. Make it stop."

"We can't do that Hermione. It will be fine."

By one in the morning, Hermione was exhausted. She'd sobbed, begged Poppy further to stop everything, labor, the pain, and wished for Severus more times than she could count.

But she was rewarded for her nine months of incubation and nine hours of labor with a small, beautiful, dark-haired, already dark-eyed baby boy. She cradled the newborn close to her. She'd toyed with the idea of naming him something else but in the end she couldn't call him anything other than the name his father had chosen for him

Neville slumped in the chair next to the bed, looking relieved and uncomfortable, white as a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Never." He muttered, "I'm never having children. Not if it means I'll have to witness…_that_ again."

Hermione stifled a giggle. Neville, after all, had always been squeamish.

"Does Ginny have any say in all this?" Hermione asked teasingly, but Neville if possible, went whiter.

"She thinks…she thinks she might be pregnant. I'm only nineteen. Parenthood was something I wasn't even sure about in general, let alone _now_. Neville's expression was one of fear.

"Have you told Ginny? I'm sure she feels the same, Neville."

"No, I…er…haven't."

Hermione met his eyes and he looked away abruptly.

"Neville, you're going to leave her, aren't you?" She scowled at him.

"When you put it like that—

Hermione set Henry gently in the plastic hospital cot Poppy had rolled into the curtained room. Why she even had one in a school hospital was a mystery.

"Neville Frank Longbottom, you listen and you listen good. Your grandmother did not put all her energy into raising a coward! You sent twenty-some Death Eaters to Azkaban and you're running from the _possibility_ that you might be a father? I would give _anything_ to have Severus here helping me raise Henry, and I know he feels the same way."

"How can you be so sure? What if that's why he's gone? Maybe fatherhood scares him just as much as it terrifies me! Maybe he's a coward too."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare call him a coward!" Hermione hissed in a deadly whisper, "I know Severus better than anyone. He wouldn't stoop so low as to abandon his child. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you."

--

Poppy let Hermione and Henry leave the hospital wing the next day. Neville had stormed out of the ward after their argument and Hermione hadn't seen him since. Hermione settled into her life with Henry. She lost track of days, they were a blur of crying and feeding and changing nappies and not sleeping, because Henry didn't sleep. Ever.

"You look exhausted," Ginny said by way of greeting when she visited a week later. Hermione had yanked the door open, a scowl already on her face.

"It appears Henry has his father's temperament. He's the crankiest baby I've ever met. And he never sleeps. So I never sleep." Hermione groaned.

"Never?"

"Occasionally I get two hours or so. That's a good day."

"I wish I could help." Ginny said.

"I don't think there's much you can do. You have school."

"What about Harry or Ron or Draco?"

"Would you trust any of them with a newborn?"

"Good point," Ginny grinned. "Do you need Neville to start fulfilling godfatherly duties?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'll manage. It has to get better soon." Hermione heard Henry's cries from the floor above.

"A new record. He actually napped for fifteen minutes." Hermione staggered towards the stairs.

"Should I go? I can come back later."

"Don't go, Gin. I need to talk to someone that can actually talk back."

Ginny chuckled feebly. The closer they got to the nursery the more uncomfortable she became. "Hermione," Ginny said abruptly before they entered the nursery, "I think I'm pregnant."

"That's what Neville said." Hermione eased the door open, "Ssshh, Henry. Mummy's here." Hermione scooped the infant out of his cot and his crying ceased. "Somebody needs his nappie changed." Hermione crossed the room to the changing table. Ginny watched, impressed, as Hermione deftly changed Henry.

"You look as if you've known how to do that all your life."

"I caught on quick. I had to."

"I can't do this. I'm eighteen."

"I was eighteen when I found out as well."

"You and Severus were married."

"Neville would marry you." Hermione said, not entirely sure this was the truth.

"It was the end of the year for you. I'll be showing by the time exams start."

"_If_ you're pregnant." Hermione sat in the rocking chair in the corner, holding Henry, "How does Neville feel about this?" Although she already knew the answer to this, she wondered what Neville had told Ginny.

"He's worried. I can tell. He could lose his job and I could be expelled."

"Ginny, believe me. Dumbledore won't admit to a scandal like this for a second year in a row. Go to Madam Pomfrey. Find out if you actually are pregnant. Then you and Neville can go see Dumbledore."

"Can't I just pretend I'm putting on weight?"

"Somehow I don't think that's going to work."

Ginny sighed, "What if I am?"

"I think you've got a perfect example of what's going to happen."

--

The dungeons had never smelled worse. Percy was decaying quickly in the damp, cold atmosphere. Apparently, Lucius had not bothered to inform the house elf bringing the food that Percy was dead, because the elf still brought two of everything. Lucius had not returned since and Severus estimated at least two months had gone by.

He took Percy's goblet of water and dumped it onto one of the severely rusting bars of the cage. Now that he had a plan to escape, he did not fear madness or the threat of death. He knew he had to get out before Lucius got tired of feeding him. He put pressure on the bar and thought he felt it give way. Even if it was only by millimeters, it was still progress. He had known from the beginning that his plan to rust this bar through would take time. Years, maybe, but it was his only chance.

**A/N: Review, please. **


	15. Fifteen

**A/N: I'll be going away this weekend without my computer, so I thought I'd post and make everyone happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Fifteen**_

By April, Hermione had Henry on a better schedule, but he still rarely slept. From her days of sneaking around with Severus, she had gotten accustomed to only a few hours of sleep, which was all she ever managed to get now. She supposed those nights had been practice for motherhood. Of course, she never would have thought it like that then.

To her, Henry was a complete wonder. He looked more and more like father with every passing day. His hair was a soft and silky and black; his eyes the exact shape and shade of Severus'. He frowned more often than he smiled. His nose appeared to be a happy medium between hers and Severus.

"Good morning, Henry." Hermione said, slipping into his nursery, "Uncle Harry's coming for a visit today."

Now that the Quidditch season was winding down, Harry had more time to visit. Most of the others visited often (although it was difficult for Ginny and Luna to leave school) but Ron rarely stopped by. He'd seen Henry once. Luna always apologized for him, but Hermione knew it was of her own accord, not at Ron's request. Hermione suspected things were becoming strained between Ron and Luna. She wouldn't be shocked if she learned in a few weeks that they had split.

--

Harry arrived around ten, laden with parcels.

"You're determined to spoil my son, aren't you?" Hermione grinned at Harry before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Ah, I doubt I'm ever going to have children of my own. I may as well spoil yours."

"A defeatist attitude like that in one so young?" Hermione teased, "What is this world coming to?"

Harry only shrugged. "And where is this baby? I'm beginning to doubt he exists."

"He's sleeping. It's a miracle actually. I can never get him to sleep, but the moment someone pops in for a visit, he's out like a light."

"It seems he's as antisocial as his father, then." Harry grinned, setting the parcels on the kitchen table.

"Yes, but as an infant, he can get away with it. What on earth did you buy him?"

"Quidditch things."

"Harry! Severus is going to kill me if he winds up having a son as obsessed with Quidditch as the general population. Our children are supposed to be above average and gifted."

"Maybe he'll be an above average and gifted Quidditch player."

"With Severus and me for parents? I'd be shocked if he had any sort of athletic abilities."

"Which is exactly what I'm here for. I'll teach him everything he can't get genetically."

"So that will be Quidditch and…more Quidditch?"

"Exactly. So have you heard from Draco lately?"

"Since when are you and Draco Malfoy on a first-name basis?"

Harry lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug, "Let's say we've put our differences behind us."

"Oh, really?" Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"Did you learn that expression from Snape? It's nearly as intimidating coming from you."

"There's something you're not telling me. If I weren't so bloody sleep deprived I could probably work it out on my own. Are you and Draco friends now?"

"Er…actually…Draco is my…we're together."

Hermione stared at Harry, not sure she'd heard him correctly, "Come again?"

"Draco and I are gay."

"Oh. _Oh_. So those rumors were true."

"The Hogwarts student body has an uncanny ability to guess accurately the sex lives of the people who most desperately do not need their sex lives being aired out to the public. You're a prime example of that too."

"Yes, but no one actually believed the rumors about you were true. I'll admit I always sort of wondered with Draco. No girlfriends, impeccable appearance, really good taste in shoes…but I didn't once suspect you."

"It's why Ginny and I broke up. She asked me and I couldn't lie to her, or myself, any longer."

"That horrid cow. We discussed why the two of you broke up and never once did she even hint…she's better at keeping secrets than I thought."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Because I asked her not to tell anyone."

Something else Ginny had said clicked into place. "Is this why you and Ron aren't speaking?"

Harry's face fell. "He's having a hard time adjusting. He always had it in his head that once the war was over Ginny and I were going to patch things up. He sort of, erm, saw Draco and me together after the battle. It was a bit of a shock for him."

"I'm sure he'll come round eventually."

"I don't know." Harry sighed, "It's not so much the gay part that bothers him as my choice of boyfriend. He's still holding some petty schoolboy grudge against Draco."

"Does that surprise you? This is Ron we're talking about. He has the maturity of a schoolboy. I think all we can do is wait for him to grow up and hope for the best." Hermione sat back in her chair and thought for a moment. "So Ginny knows, which means Neville knows. And Ron knows, so I suspect Luna does too. And obviously Draco knows. That makes me the last one to find out."

"I was worried about telling you. I mean, you're obviously under a lot of stress with Snape being gone and teaching and now Henry. I didn't want to put any more strain on you. Draco and I weren't exactly hiding either. I'd guess the entire Wizarding world, save for you, knew. I just assumed you'd figure it out on your own, but you've been preoccupied lately."

"I feel like the worst friend ever. I should have noticed something was different."

"That wasn't what I was trying to say, Hermione. Don't get the wrong idea. I was being cowardly, not telling you outright. I was worried you'd react like Ron."

"You're my best friend, Harry. Who you're dating doesn't change that."

"We're not exactly dating." Harry sighed. "I knew I should have told you sooner."

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned.

Harry held up his hand and Hermione's eyes widened at the ring there, "Oh. Wow. So it's the real deal then."

"Dumbledore preformed the ceremony hours after the battle."

Hermione smiled, "There was a lot of that going around, it seems. Severus and me hours before, you and Draco hours after…"

"So you're okay with all this?" Harry asked, his expression wary.

"I will be, once I recover from the shock." She hugged him again. As if on cue, Henry's wails began.

"I'll get him." Harry offered, "You sit. You look dead on your feet."

Hermione didn't know what it was about those words that made her miss Severus so violently then, but it caused a painful ache. She always missed him, but sometimes she forgot for a few minutes that her world had crumbled around her and when she did remember he was missing, it was like losing him all over again.

She could faintly hear Harry talking to Henry, who refused to stop crying. She left the chair reluctantly and started for the stairs. Henry's wails stopped the moment he saw his mother and his small arms reached out for her.

"He's probably the most stubborn baby I've ever met." Harry chuckled.

"Does that surprise you?"

"Not in the least," Harry looked at the three-month-old, "There's no denying he's his father's son."

"I know. If it weren't for his nose, there would be no way of knowing he's half mine too."

Harry laughed. The smile slid off his face rather quickly, however. "I can't imagine how hard all of this must be on you."

"I'm doing okay, really." She settled herself into the rocking chair to feed Henry. "I don't wake up in a cold sweat from nightmares every night anymore. My heart breaks a little more every day he's not here, for everything he's missing."

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"I feel like I would know if he weren't. It's hard to think of him being held hostage somewhere, but it's even worse to think he might be dead."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "You're one of the bravest people I know, Hermione."

**A/N: There's the explanation to all of you who suggested I turn this into a Dramione if Severus doesn't come back. I have a fic in the works as a companion to this one that will be Harry and Draco's story. It's still in the early stages of drafting, though, so I can't promise it will be posted in the near future, if at all.**

**Anywho, reviews are always greatly appreciated.**


	16. Sixteen

**A/N: Back from my mini-vacation. Expect a flurry of updates, as I managed to finish typing the first drafts of the remaining chapters on my six-hour car rides and will be posting them as soon as I finish the edits.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Sixteen**_

__Dumbledore visited Hermione at the end of May, only a few days before what would be Severus' and her first anniversary. Of course, she didn't feel much like celebrating, having not seen him once in their entire first year of marriage.

True to form, Henry fell asleep minutes before the Headmaster arrived. She knew he would wake up the minute Dumbledore left. Hermione knew Albus wanted to discuss her contract for the next year. She was currently receiving a substitute's salary and she suspected he would insist on paying her what he had been paying Severus. Hermione, however, would refuse these terms. Under no circumstances would she do anything but teach on a stand-in basis until her husband was home.

Albus knocked on her kitchen door promptly at three in the afternoon. She let him in reluctantly; the last thing she wanted to do was haggle with him about her job. She'd much rather sit in the rocking chair in Henry's room and read to her son.

"Good afternoon, Hermione."

"Hello, Albus."

"How are things going with you and the baby?"

"He's asleep. He never sleeps except when someone visits. He's rather antisocial that way. It really should not surprise me. "

"No, I suppose not. I trust he is a healthy, normal baby?"

"Yes, he's wonderful. The spitting image of his father. You're welcome to come up to the nursery and see him if you'd like."

"Perhaps on another visit. I am unfortunately here on business."

"I suspected as much."

"Professor Slughorn would like me to tell you that your students have been absolute terrors and demand to know when you will be returning. They do not like his methods."

"And they prefer mine? Half of them are terrified of me and the rest can't stand me."

"I don't think they realized how sensible you were until they were faced with the utter absurdity that is Horace." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled behind his spectacles. "Now, I am here to broach the topic of hiring you as a full-time teacher, rather than a substitute."

"No. I will continue to teach the way I have been until Severus returns. Is it safe to assume that he has no more obligations to you now that the war has ended in our favor?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. That was our agreement."

"In the event that he decides, now that he has the option of quitting, to give up the job, then I will be willing to discuss this with you."

"I see. And if he does not return?"

"He will."

"Hermione, it's been nearly a year. Perhaps it would be best if you began preparing yourself—

Her voice was shrill, "He is not dead, which means he _will_ come home."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest again.

"The general population, yourself included, have underestimated him for years. I refuse to believe that he has given up. I know will see him alive again. I will continue believing this and no amount of pressure from you is going to convince me otherwise."

"But how do you know he isn't dead?"

"I just do. I'm bonded to him for the rest of our lives. I know that I would feel something if that bond was broken."

"But you've always been so practical in the past."

"This isn't about practicality. You are the one who believes so strongly in the power of love. Just trust me. Severus is alive."

--

Lucius had not sent food to the dungeons for what Severus estimated was two days. He knew that if he did not act now, he would either die from starvation and dehydration or Lucius would come down to finish him off. It was now or never.

He closed both his fists around the bar that he had been attempting to rust through for months now. He knew enough basic chemistry to realize that a few months was not enough time to rust an iron bar enough to break it. But he had found Lucius' mistake. Leaving this cage in the wet, dripping dungeons for fifteen years had done most of Severus work for him—or so he hoped.

He threw all his weight (which, after a year living on bread and water, was not very much) against the bar. It gave more easily than he'd expected it would and fell to the stone floor with a clatter that echoed around the dungeon. It was the best sound Severus had ever heard.

Not wasting any time, he glanced at Percy's remains apologetically and pulled himself headfirst through the wider space between the bars. It took him nearly ten minutes to force his body into a standing position, after so many months hunched over in the cage. His legs were weak and his back screamed in protest as he staggered towards the stairs. His legs gave out halfway up.

While he sat there, gasping for breath, the door at the top opened and silhouetted in the light he could see Lucius before the door behind him.

"I thought I heard something." Lucius' lips curled into a sneer, "Not trying to escape, are you, Severus?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing, Lucius." Severus spat, his voice hoarse.

"Surely not to run back to your filthy Mudblood wife? The last I heard, she spends all her time with that great idiot, Longbottom. I'm sure they'll be announcing their engagement any day." Lucius descended a few steps, his hand closing around the wand in his pocket. "That, Severus, is what you get for fucking filth."

"Is it, Lucius? You don't seem to be getting punished for all the 'filth' you fuck. Behind Narcissa's back, no less."

"How dare you speak to me like that, you traitor!?" Lucius stepped down another step, his hand gripping his wand more tightly. "And how dare you speak my wife's name."

"Oh, Narcissa quite likes when I say her name." Severus smirked, rather surprised it was still this easy to bait Lucius. It was all the provocation Lucius needed. He ran down the remaining stairs between them. Severus dove toward the older man's shins. His collarbone hit the stone step and he felt it snap, but it did not stop him. Lucius lost his balance and pitched headfirst down the stairs. There was a sickening crunch as his head collided with the bottom step. Severus did not linger. He pulled himself up the stairs and found himself standing in the Malfoy pantry.

When he entered the kitchen, the house elves nearly died of shock. They looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Your master's just taken a nasty spill down the stairs," Severus rasped, striding on shaking legs toward the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and said, "the Shrieking Shack."

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she listened for what had woken her. Henry was not crying. Her heart thudded as she listened and heard a noise coming from somewhere downstairs.

She slid out of bed and grabbed her wand before tiptoeing down the stairs, skipping the ones that creaked loudest. She saw the crack of light beneath the closed kitchen door and crept toward it before blasting it open with her wand.

Her wand fell out of her hand and hit the floor with a clatter when she saw who was standing in the kitchen, studying the calendar.

"Happy anniversary, Hermione." Severus said, his voice cracking. Hermione burst into tears and stumbled toward him.

He caught her and pulled her toward him, ignoring the pain this caused in his back, his arms and his collarbone. She sobbed into his chest. When her tears ceased she pulled away from him. "You smell awful," she whispered.

"You haven't seen me in a year, and that's the first thing you have to say?"

"Let's get you cleaned up." She tugged his hand. He followed her to the guest bathroom on the first floor.

"The house is spectacular." He murmured. He caught sight of himself in the mirror above the sink. His hair was filthy, matted and had grown to his elbows. His face was covered in a coat of grime and he could tell from the way his ragged clothes were hanging off his body that he'd lost a significant amount of weight. No wonder the Malfoy house elves had been terrified. He looked like something out of a horror novel. That Hermione had even recognized him was shocking.

Hermione peeled his layers of dirty clothes off and threw them directly into the rubbish bin. She turned the shower on full blast before slipping out of her pajamas and into the shower with him.

The sight of his ribs, hips, collarbones, and spine jutting out sharply made her want to cry again, but she managed to hold these tears back. The water that went down the drain was nearly black and it took several bars of soap to get Severus' skin truly clean.

His hair was a different story. Hermione cut it off to the base of his neck and managed to get that amount clean…or at least cleaner than it had been. Severus pulled her under the cascade of hot water. He kissed her for the first time in a year. When they broke apart, there was a teasing smile on his face.

"You never used to be so curvy. Are these hips I've got my hands on?"

Hermione flushed. "You can thank pregnancy for those. I'll be back to normal soon."

"You most certainly will not. I forbid you to lose any more weight. I'll not have you looking like a schoolgirl now that I've seen the alternative."

She grinned at him. "In that case…" She stood on tiptoe and kissed him again, only to pull away reluctantly, "We have to get out of the shower."

"I don't see why."

"You will."

She turned off the water and they emerged, pink and clean. She summoned his pajamas.

"Follow me." She said softly, once they were both dressed.

The two-story climb up the stairs was a difficult one. Hermione helped him to the second door on the right of the long hallway. She pushed it open gently. He followed her into the room, realizing it was the nursery. They walked toward the cot.

"He was born January fifth."

"He's beautiful." Severus breathed.

"I know. It's amazing to think we made him."

"In Paris, no less." Severus smiled, "What did you name him?"

"Severus, how could I call him anything but the name his father chose for him? Our little Henry."

As if he knew he was being talked about, Henry's eyes opened lazily and he yawned.

"He has your eyes." Hermione whispered.

"I can see that. It appears he has your nose, however."

Hermione lifted the baby out of the cot. "He's getting big."

"You can't be serious. He's small."

She shook her head. "He weighed seven pounds when he was born. He feels heavy now, compared to that."

"Seven pounds? Is that normal?" Severus looked worried.

"He's the healthiest, most normal of babies." She assured him. "And everyone agrees he's his father's son through and through. Do you want to hold him?"

Severus glanced over at her, round-eyed and terrified.

"Don't look at me like that. He doesn't have any teeth. The worst he can do is drool on you."

"But I'll drop him."

"You will not. Sit."

She placed Henry gently in his arms. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so incredibly happy. Probably because there wasn't a time that could compete.

Later, when Henry was asleep again, Hermione and Severus crept across the hall to their bedroom, the room that had always been theirs.

Curled up in his arms she whispered, "I missed you so much."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for all of this."

"I could never blame you. You've done nothing wrong."

"I want to tell you what happened."

"We have plenty of time for that. Right now, you need sleep.'

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

**A/N: We've reached the beginning of the end, only six chapters and the epilogue left. **

**I write for your reviews.**


	17. Seventeen

**A/N: Yay, Severus is back! I'm just as excited as all of you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Seventeen**_

Hermione woke alone in bed and panicked that Severus' return had only been a very vivid dream. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and listened to the eerie quiet of the house. Henry was usually squalling for his breakfast by now.

She rolled out of bed and dashed to the nursery. Henry was indeed awake, as was Severus. They were sitting in the rocking chair by the window. There was a rare smile pulling at the corners of Severus' mouth as Henry reached out with his tiny fingers for his father's nose.

"Severus, you scared me." She said, feeling her lower lip tremble, although she desperately did not want to burst into tears. He stood and set Henry gently in the crib before crossing the room and pulling her toward him with his good arm.

He stroked her hair, "I'm sorry, my love. You needn't cry."

She shook her head. "I don't _want_ to cry. I can't put into words how unbelievably happy I am that you're home. I just can't help it. I woke up and you weren't there and I'd worried that I'd dreamed it all."

Henry protested to this change of situation and Hermione turned and lifted him from the crib.

"Good morning." She smiled through her tears. Henry gurgled and his cheeks dimpled in a smile. Hermione sat in the rocker Severus had just vacated to feed Henry.

"I think you ought to see Poppy today." Hermione said, glancing up at him.

Severus scowled, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Her scowl was just as fierce. "You're skin and bones. And you think I can't tell you've done something to your shoulder too? You've avoided using your left arm entirely since you've been home."

"I am perfectly capable of brewing a nutrient potion for myself." He groused.

"All the same, I'd feel better if we just went." She met his eyes pleadingly.

"Fine." He sighed, "I suppose that means we'll have to see Albus too."

"I'm sure he'll hunt us down if we don't."

Downstairs, the door opened and shut. Severus looked at her, a frown on his face.

"Hermione!" Neville shouted up the stairs before beginning to climb them, "I need to talk to you!"

Neville stopped in the doorway, gasping for breath. It looked as if he'd run all the way from Hogwarts. However, his face drained of all color, as it always did upon seeing the person he most feared.

"P-professor Snape," He stammered, looking all of thirteen again.

"Longbottom." Severus said through clenched teeth, a muscle jumping in his jaw.

"Right, I'll, er, come back later."

Severus turned on Hermione the moment Neville was gone, anger and pain all over his face. Every word Lucius had said about Neville while Severus had been held prisoner was ringing in his ears.

"Why. Does. Longbottom. Have. A. Key." He spat each word deliberately slowly, his voice quiet.

"Because he's my friend and Henry's godfather."

"Is that all?" Severus glared.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Maybe I am."

"Un-sodding-believable." Hermione stood quickly, holding Henry close to her. "You've been gone a year, Severus. Other women would have given up after a month or two. But I didn't. I knew you'd come back even when everyone told me I was being a fool. I've been through hell this year. I thought you at least would understand."

"Understand what?" He all but roared, "That you needed a replacement?"

"No! I thought you'd realize that I couldn't possibly think about anyone but you!"

She stomped past him, slamming the door behind her. Henry looked startled, but did not cry. She made her way down the stairs, fuming. In the kitchen, she set Henry in his bouncer seat and slammed cupboard doors whilst making coffee and toast. Severus had the good sense to remain upstairs for an hour, letting her cool off. She might otherwise throw something at him.

When he entered the living room, he saw the Order of Merlin plaque propped up over the fireplace.

"What did they give you an Order of Merlin for?" He asked cautiously.

"It's yours." She barked from the kitchen. "I had to accept it for you. It was one of the worst days of my life." She appeared in the kitchen doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why? You didn't think I deserved it?" He scowled.

"It was August and I was four months pregnant and just starting to show and I felt fat and Rita Skeeter had just written a horrendous article so the whole audience knew the whole sordid story and they were all staring at me and it was exactly the sort of thing I knew you would sneer at—all those people who mistrusted you and suspected you for so long pretending they'd always believed in Dumbledore's story and saying that they'd always supported you. The whole lot of them are a bunch of bloody hypocrites. They passed it off that they'd been persecuting you all these years so as not to blow your cover. And it was hotter than the devil's own frying pan."

"Oh."

"So maybe you should stop picking fights with me before you have all the information." Her hands were on her hips now and she glared at him across the room, "I haven't seen you in a year. The last thing I want to do is fight."

He looked sheepish, "I'm sorry. I was paranoid. After being gone for so long, I didn't know what to expect when I came home."

"You should have known exactly what to expect." She looked hurt, "I love you. Not Neville or Ron or anyone else you plan to be jealous of in the near future. The ring on my finger and the baby in the next room do mean something to me."

His expression apologetic, he crossed the room and pulled her into another one-armed hug, "I should've realized that. I just let my worries get the better of me."

**A/N: Review please. **


	18. Eighteen

**A/N: And on to another chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Eighteen**_

Poppy let out a surprised shriek when the Snape family entered her hospital wing. Severus was hunched over, exhausted from the walk. It was, after all, the most exercise he'd had in a year.

"Severus!" She gasped, "You're back."

"I'm back." He smirked.

"I wanted you to check him out." Hermione said. Henry was strapped to her front in what Severus thought resembled a backpack, but Hermione assured him really was for carrying infants.

"Of course. Would you like me to alert the Headmaster of your arrival?"

"You may as well. Although I'm certain he's already figured it out for himself." Severus sighed.

As if on cue, Dumbledore swept into the ward, beaming. "Severus." There was a twinkle in the old man's eyes.

"Albus." Severus nodded. Hermione had a feeling there was more unspoken conversation occurring between the two men.

"It's very good to see you back." Albus said after a moment, "Hogwarts was not the same without you." The Headmaster turned to Hermione, "Lovely to see you again, Hermione. I suppose I ought to apologize for some of the things I said the last time we spoke."

Hermione smiled somewhat smugly, "You're forgiven, of course, Albus."

"There has not been much improvement in your students, I'm sad to say. There was an entire fourth-year class that refused to show up for a week because of the extreme preferential treatment certain students were receiving."

"What students?" Severus frowned. Poppy was both listening to the conversation and running a number of tests on Severus.

"Hermione hasn't told you?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "I asked her to step in in your absence."

Severus smirked, "Not so easy, is it?"

"I never assumed it was."

"Severus, do you think you could tell us what happened?" The Headmaster prompted.

"I'm not entirely sure where to start."

"The beginning seems like an excellent place. Shall we call the battle the beginning?"

"If we must." Severus looked uncomfortable. "The Dark Lord challenged me quite early in. I was expecting that. I didn't think he would let me attack his side while still pretending to be loyal to it. He disarmed me and I haven't seen my wand since. He smartened up somewhat. Rather than ask me to reveal my true allegiance, he invaded my mind. He could not get through my Occlumency at first, but he continued to attack relentlessly until he found a weakness. He started with Lily. It frustrated him that he could no longer use her against me." Severus sighed. He remembered all of this vividly; it had been the worst experience of his life. "I don't know how he decided to try to use Hermione against me. Perhaps he had discerned from the few memories I had allowed him to access when the Rita Skeeter article was released that I cared for her more than I let on. Or maybe it was just a lucky guess. Either way, it eventually led him to the conclusion that I had not been a loyal and faithful servant to him for twenty years now.

"I'm sure he intended to kill me, drawing out my death as long as possible, perhaps letting a few of his most loyal have a turn as well, but he was somehow interrupted."

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "Harry arrived then. He feels horribly guilty still for not being able to keep track of you. You were unconscious, no doubt from Tom's attack."

"Harry never said a word to me." Hermione breathed.

"I do not think he wanted to put any added strain on your friendship by telling you he was the last person to see Severus before he disappeared." Dumbledore shot Hermione a knowing look.

"When I came to, I was locked in a cage. It wasn't tall enough to stand up in, nor long enough to lie flat. And there were two of us in there."

"Percy?" Dumbledore guessed.

"Yes." Severus nodded solemnly, "There was water dripping constantly and rats and it was always dark and Weasley had some kind of infected injury. His skin was rotting. It smelled so awful that I was certain he was dead for a long time."

Poppy jumped up at this and began running more tests.

"We had bread and water delivered to us about every eight hours by a house elf, that never spoke or made any noises and remained constantly unseen. I realized it was supposed to be disorienting and keep us from guessing where we were.

"It became painfully obvious where we were when Lucius visited in August. He had just come from the Order of Merlin induction and took a great deal of pleasure in taunting me about having seen Hermione."

Hermione shuddered. Being under scrutiny from Lucius Malfoy was not a pleasant thought.

"It seemed hopeless then. We assumed there would be Aurors looking for us, but obviously they wouldn't be able to look forever. I also recognized that since Lucius had managed to escape Azkaban again, they would be highly suspicious of him. Malfoy Manor was probably the first place they looked. Perhaps Lucius didn't even move us into his basement until afterwards. I don't know. But I knew the odds of being found were low, when Lucius so specifically wanted to keep us hidden.

"So I knew I needed to escape. Weasley did not feel the same way. He's never experienced being a prisoner in Azkaban before, he didn't understand how much worse it could have been. He let captivity get the better of him. Lucius happened to walk in on one of Weasley's self-pitying whines and got the impression that Percy was begging for death. He killed him without a thought."

Hermione inhaled quickly. It so easily could have been Severus.

"I knew that I was smarter than Lucius. I had to find a flaw in his plan or I had no hope of escape. In his effort to make us as uncomfortable as possible, Lucius overlooked basic science. The cage he locked us in had once held a baby giraffe Lucius had intended to give to Draco for his third birthday. Lucius grew tired of spending his precious money on food for the giraffe, so he let the poor thing starve to death before Draco's birthday even arrived." Severus looked absolutely disgusted. "So the cage had been sitting there in the damp, humid basement for fifteen years. The basement had even flooded a few times during bad rainstorms. It was already rusting badly when Lucius locked us in. I used some of my water every day to continue to weaken one of the bars.

"When I didn't receive any food for six meals in a row, I knew Lucius had grown bored of his game and was either intending to let me starve or to come kill me. I broke the bar I'd been working on and freed myself from the cage. Unfortunately, I had to leave Percy's body behind."

"I don't understand why Lucius would bother. Voldemort is gone." Hermione frowned.

"He hates traitors and has something of a god complex." Severus sighed. "Because the Dark Lord did not get the chance to punish us completely, Lucius decided he would step into that role."

Hermione stepped toward him, her hand reaching out to grip his tightly. Had they been alone, she would have wrapped her entire body around his, but she knew doing that here would make him even more uncomfortable, and she wouldn't have been able to at that moment without squishing Henry. Sometime during Severus recapitulation of the events of the past year, Henry had fallen asleep, his head resting against Hermione's chest.

"Thank you Severus. I believe I have a few matters that need attending to." Dumbledore strode quickly out of the ward. Poppy bustled out of her office, laden down with potions of all sorts.

"I want you to take these with every meal until your weight is normal again." She handed him a case full of nutrient potion. He shot Hermione a knowing look.

"To be on the safe side, I want you to take these twice a day. We don't want you getting any infections, especially with an infant in the house." A case full of antibiotics joined the nutrient potion. "And if you need it, I've added some Dreamless Sleep potion. Just don't forget that it's—

"Addictive. I know, Poppy."

"And I mended your collarbone. You're lucky it didn't start to heal incorrectly, or I would have had to break it again."

Later, in their kitchen, after Hermione had watched Severus like a hawk to make sure he ate every bite of his lunch, she sat across from him.

"I had nightmares about you in a dungeon just like you described." She shuddered, "They were horrible. But you're okay? Tell me the truth."

"I'm okay."

"And you were in Malfoy Manor, all that time?"

"There was a staircase hidden behind the pantry."

"Oh I am going to _kill_ Kingsley Shacklebolt."

**A/N: Insert shameless plea for reviews here. **


	19. Nineteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Nineteen**_

Two days after Severus' came home, Hermione opened the _Daily Prophet_ to find Lucius Malfoy's face scowling out at her. She shrieked and Severus came running.

"What happened?" He frowned.

"Nothing." Hermione held the paper out to him, "He startled me, that's all."

"What does it say?"

"I didn't read it yet." She glanced at the headline. _Suspected Death Eater Found Dead In His Home_.

"Bastard. He would choose to die rather than be punished." Severus took the paper from her to read the article.

"Read it aloud." She said.

"It's a Rita Skeeter." Severus lip curled in disgust, "But I'll read it anyway: Lucius Malfoy, aged forty-three, died Thursday, the first of June. His wife, Narcissa, found him in their palatial Welsh estate. She summoned authorities immediately. It has been reported by Kingsley Shacklebolt that Mr. Malfoy appeared to have fallen down the stairs to his basement, sustaining severe head injuries and brain damage. His death has been deemed an accident, but the circumstances are certainly suspicious. Upon further investigation of the basement, human remains were found in a cage. Aurors identified these remains as belonging to Percy Weasley, former Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

"But it was revealed after the battle over a year ago that Dumbledore's Order had _two_ spies within the Death Eater ranks. The second, Severus Snape, professor of Potions at Hogwarts, returned to the home in Hogsmeade he shares with wife Hermione, née Granger, and five-month-old son Henry late Thursday evening.

"Snape was able to escape the cage Malfoy had locked him in by rusting the bars enough to break them. One broken bar was found meters away from the cage. Auror Shacklebolt maintains that Snape is not a suspect in Malfoy's death, despite the suspicious circumstances. 'Malfoy fell down the stairs. He was not pushed, and there is no other way a wandless man who had been locked in a cage for a year could have overpowered him,' explains Shacklebolt.

"Narcissa Malfoy and son, Draco, will be facing an inquiry into whether they knew or were a part of Lucius' activities."

"Did you kill him?" Hermione asked, softly.

"I did not intend to. I wanted him to spend the rest of his life locked in a cage, so he could feel what it was like. I had no choice but to knock him over."

"I understand." Hermione kissed Severus softly, wrapping her arms around his waist, which felt much too thin. "Have you been taking your potions?"

"Yes." He sighed, "It will take awhile before I'm back to normal, though."

"I know. I'm just worried."

"You needn't be. I think the worst is behind us." He kissed her forehead.

--

Word of Severus' return spread quickly. All of her friends, even Ron, dropped by, as well as the general public. After a few days of the doorbell ringing constantly and green fires springing to life without warning in their fireplaces, Severus took out a full-page advertisement in the _Daily Prophet_ and demanded they be given their privacy.

"We're like bloody celebrities," He grumbled.

"I hate to break it to you, but we've been celebrities for over a year."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got into the habit of reading _Witch Weekly_ and the _Quibbler_ cover to cover. I kept all our press clippings." She grinned.

"You did not."

"I did." She left the room for a few moments and returned with a shoebox.

"It's organized chronologically."

"You were bored, clearly." He thumbed through the magazine articles.

"I needed something to take my mind off things. Reading those, they cheered me up somehow. My favorites are the ones where they accuse me of keeping out locked in the basement as some kind of sex slave."

Severus looked at her, his expression unreadable. She realized why rather quickly. Though he'd been back a few weeks, they still had not had sex. It seemed so foreign to her—their relationship had thrived on the physical before, and now that part of it seemed to have died (only temporarily, she hoped). She didn't want to rush him after all that had happened to him this past year, but the insecure part of her was beginning to panic that he found something unappealing about her now.

"I was thinking we ought to go see Ollivander soon. Maybe today, if you feel up to it."

"I am not an invalid."

"I know that. But you do look tired. You tossed and turned all last night."

"Last night was particularly bad. But I'm used to functioning on very little sleep."

"I know you are. I'm just concerned."

"You needn't be, love."

"Shall we go to Diagon Alley, then?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Hermione brought Henry's pram with them. It looked like an average pram, but Hermione told him it had anti-theft, anti-kidnapping and anti-roll away charms on it. It was becoming clear she'd gone to great lengths to ensure their son's safety.

Ollivander's shop was dusty and dimly lit, as always. A normal pram would be difficult to navigate in the wandmaker's shop, but it appeared that this one was similar to the Knight Bus in that it seemed to condense or expand as space allowed.

The old man walked out from behind the counter.

"Severus Snape. I knew I'd be seeing you soon. I remember your first wand, of course. I remember every wand I've ever sold. Yours was one of my personal favorites. Ash, eleven inches with a dragon heartstring. Brittle."

Severus nodded, "Unfortunately, I don't know what has become of it."

"Burned probably. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rarely took chances when it came to wand destruction." Ollivander turned his eerie eyes to Hermione, "Mrs. Snape. Cherry, ten and a half inches, unicorn hair. Supple. I trust it's serving you well?"

"Perfectly, thank you."

Ollivander peered into the pram, where Henry lay sleeping. Being pushed in the pram, Hermione had learned much too late, seemed to lull him into sleep. "I suspect he'll be in here in a little more than ten years. In fact, I know it." Ollivander smiled mysteriously, before turning back to Severus, "Now, of course no two wands are the same, and I can't recreate yours, but I have been tinkering a bit, in anticipation of your return to my shop. I think I've got something you'll like—or will like you, rather." Ollivander produced the box with a flourish, "Walnut, twelve inches, unicorn hair. Slightly springier than your first, I'm afraid."

Ollivander's instincts proved excellent and Severus purchased the new wand.

"Do you feel like your old self yet?" Hermione teased as they walked up Diagon Alley. "Or do you need your billowing robes and terrified students back first?"

"That depends. Whose in the lead for the House cup?"

"Last time I checked, Gryffindor. With quite a significant lead."

He grimaced, "Perhaps I ought to go back, just to stalk the halls and dock points for breathing too loudly."

"The term is ending in a few days. I doubt you can save it now. I suppose you will have to wait until next term."

"I do not think I want to teach anymore."

"No?"

"No. You're welcome to, but I have paid my debt to Dumbledore tenfold. I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

He whispered a few things in her ear and her doubts from that morning vanished.

"Hmm. Those sound interesting. Perhaps we ought to let Draco and Harry watch Henry for the remainder of the weekend."

"Draco and Potter? Why would they both take him?"

Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead, "I forgot to tell you! They're together."

"How could you forget something like that?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I have been rather distracted lately." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

"Careful," he said in her ear, "We're celebrities now, remember?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

**A/N: Review please. **


	20. Twenty

**A/N: And onward we go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it**

_**Twenty**_

__Draco and Harry were entirely willing to spend the weekend with Henry. Severus and Hermione arrived on the doorstep with Henry and all of the things he could possibly need for two days away from home and then some. Draco let them in to Grimmauld Place. The change from when it had been headquarters was shocking. Harry had finally managed to rid the house of all the Dark artifacts, save for the portrait of Sirius' mother. She did not protest so loudly, having been placated by the presence of a Malfoy. Cobwebs no longer crowded dark corners, because there no longer seemed to be any dark corners. The heavy draperies had been torn down, and all of the rooms were brighter and larger as a result. The stiff, formal furniture had been replaced by sofas and chairs obviously designed for comfort.

Dobby and Kreacher had scrubbed the basement kitchen until it was unrecognizable. The two house elves had begun to get along, although their loyalties would always keep them from being close. Kreacher remained stubbornly in favor of Draco, as he distantly belonged to the noble house of Black. Dobby was uneasy to be again living with a member of the Malfoy family, but his respect for Harry would keep him living at Grimmauld Place forever, solely because Harry had asked.

"This place looks so…homey." Hermione smiled at Draco and Harry. "Such a difference from what it was before."

"I certainly hope so. I was all for keeping the severed elf heads, but once we got rid of the Black family tree and all the dust and grime, they didn't really match the décor." Harry grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Kreacher's got them all in his bedroom right next to Dobby's shrine to Harry."

Severus observed the conversation between his wife and Potter and Draco. He had not yet said anything, still trying to determine how this unlikely couple had managed to find each other during a war when they had been on opposing sides for nearly the entirety, and at Hogwarts, no less. How did men who had held such strong animosity for one another for so long managed to find out enough about the other to realize they had something so crucial in common?

"You've been very quiet, Severus." Draco glanced over at his godfather, his expression one of apprehension. He considered Severus his family and held more regard for him than he did for his biological father. If his godfather could not accept his choice of partner, it would be a devastating blow. Giving up his parents and his trust fund had not been difficult. Even if he cared about the money, which he didn't, he would still inherit once both his parents were gone. Lucius and Narcissa were hypocrites who would give every appearance of having disowned him, but would never even consider the thought of letting their precious money leave the immediate family. Especially considering the only relatives left were the Weasleys.

"I'm just thinking." Severus' brow furrowed slightly. "I'm somewhat bewildered."

"We'd be happy to enlighten you." Harry said, guessing the reason for his former professor's confusion. Hermione looked at Severus, worried. In the time that he'd been gone, Draco had become a large part of her life, and it went without saying that Harry was the brother she never had. She couldn't be happier for Harry and Draco, but if push came to shove and she was forced to choose, there was no contest. She would always pick Severus. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"The two of you are obviously happy here together." Happy was really too mediocre a word—Draco and Harry seemed ecstatic and blissful. "And I couldn't ask for more, I suppose, for you Draco."

"Is that something akin to giving us your blessing?" Draco smiled.

"Yes, you could consider it that." Severus smirked. "I just wonder how, being in the Hogwarts fishbowl, in opposing houses and on opposite sides of the war, and after being enemies for so long, you managed to get past the prejudices for long enough to realize you had something in common?"

"Harry and I have more than our sexuality in common." Draco pointed out, "And we could really ask the same of you and Hermione."

Hermione flushed slightly pink at the memory of _how_ she and Severus had gotten to where they were today.

Severus coughed, "Well, the answer to that would be a detention gone awry."

"How wonderfully clichéd." Draco teased. "I'm not talking about your physical relationship, why you started sleeping together is not the important part. It's how you both decided the other was worth risking absolutely everything."

Hermione looked at Severus with wide eyes. She did not know if there had been a specific point for him, the way there had been for her. She didn't know if he had originally agreed to her suggestion that they give a real relationship a try because he wasn't ready to stop sleeping with her and had just happened to fall in love along the way.

"Harry and I found our common ground through Quidditch originally." Draco said, when Severus did not offer up a reason or a situation. He knew how private his godfather was, and how uncomfortable it made Severus to discuss his romantic life with anyone other than the object of his affections, and even then Draco suspected it was akin to pulling teeth.

"Of course." Hermione remembered her discussion with Ginny, about how Quidditch had always been Harry's escape. It wasn't too much of a stretch to assume the sport offered that same freedom to Draco as well.

"Ginny and I had just broken up. I was still trying to come to grips with the fact that I'd finally admitted something I'd been trying to repress for so long. Flying has always helped me clear my head. Draco happened upon me in one of those right place, right time situations. We didn't have an audience, so there was no need to start hurling insults and hexes right away."

"I was also trying to clear my head a bit, for different reasons." Draco looked at his godfather again. "It was around the time you'd started to convince me that Voldemort was fighting a losing battle. I suppose you could say I wanted a second opinion about that, and who better to ask than the poster child for the cause?"

"So Pott—Harry, was the reason you changed your mind?"

"Not entirely. I obviously trusted your opinion as well. But, yes." Draco smiled brightly at Harry across the table. "From that first conversation, we became friends of sorts. We had to respect each other as people before we could get anywhere with any kind of relationship."

"Did you know?" Hermione asked this question of both of them, and they knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes." Draco said.

"No." Harry looked sheepish, "I was too wrapped up in my own worries."

Hermione smiled at that. "How did you know, Draco? Harry's my best friend and I never suspected even for a second."

Draco grinned. "I wish I could say I knew from that first talk we had that there were more to his concerns than the war, but I didn't. Ginny's terribly observant, she knew we were talking. Apparently there was some speculation among the Gryffindor girls that I must be gay, since I never dated anyone but could have had any girl I wanted."

"Yes. You and your suspected preference for men were the subject of many late-night gossips."

"Well, Ginny found me in the library one night. She hinted at why she and Harry broke up."

"I couldn't even be angry with her," Harry sighed, "because the promise was that she wouldn't _tell_ anyone. I unintentionally left her a loophole, though. She could hint all she wanted."

"She didn't give me any hints."

"No, she honestly thought you would have caught on before I told you."

"You still haven't entirely answered my question. How did you get to this point?" Severus asked. It was easier for him to understand and accept if he had the whole story.

"Well, that much should be quite familiar to you two, considering all the sneaking around you did." Draco smirked, "Study session gone awry."

"How wonderfully clichéd." Hermione teased.

Draco glanced at his watch. "You two have been here too long. You were only supposed to be dropping off the baby, remember? Don't think we don't know what you'd rather be doing."

Severus smirked and Hermione flushed. "It's really wonderful of you to take him."

"It's our pleasure. No one deserves a weekend alone more than the two of you."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"The three of us will get on smashingly. Someone has to teach Henry about Quidditch and its obviously not going to be either of you." Draco grinned. "Go home."

Hermione handed Henry to him reluctantly, feeling horribly guilty. It seemed so wrong to leave her baby for such an extended amount of time, but she acknowledged that Draco was right. It wasn't so much that she and Severus deserved a weekend alone, it was that they needed one. It seemed as if they hadn't had a proper conversation yet. They needed some time to reconnect emotionally and physically.

"We don't want to see you a minute earlier than five o'clock on Sunday evening." Harry warned as they prepared to Floo home.

"You're sure—

"Yes, Hermione. Now go."

Once Hermione and Severus were carried back to the Shrieking Shack through the Floo Network, Harry glanced nervously at Draco.

"We'll be okay, right?"

"Yes. We'll do absolutely fine. Let's consider it a trial run, shall we?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise, his scar disappearing farther beneath his untidy hair. "A trial run?"

Draco twisted the ring on his finger the way he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. Before the bonding ceremony Dumbledore had preformed, they'd discussed spending their lives together for what seemed an eternity, acknowledging how lucky they were to have ended up with the right person on the first try. Children were not something they had discussed. "I just thought maybe we could start talking about adding children to the equation."

"Children? As in plural?"

"I was thinking two."

"And how long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since we decided wewanted to be together forever."

"You could have mentioned it then." Harry ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stand more on end than usual. "How much thought have you actually put into this or is it just an idea?"

"I've looked into our options."

Harry dropped back into his chair heavily, exhaling a large amount of air through his nose, a sure sign of either anger or aggravation.

"It's not exactly fair of you to drop this all on me at once."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have eased into it."

"No. You should have told me when you first started to think about it."

"Does the fact that I want to raise children with you change how you feel about me?" Draco challenged, feeling his anger starting to build. "Is it that much of a deal-breaker for you?"

Harry kicked the chair opposite him out with his foot. "Please sit down. Don't shout at me. You'll make him start crying." They both glanced at Henry watching them with wide eyes from his bouncer chair. He was gripping a toy that appeared to be entirely made of fabric tags.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I love you unconditionally." Harry reassured him, running both his hands through his hair this time, "But when we were talking about the things we wanted, you never mentioned this."

"I should have."

"Let me finish. It's my own fault that you didn't bring it up, isn't it? Tell me the truth."

"I wouldn't say it was your fault, exactly. But you did make it rather difficult. You seemed so anti-kids that I decided to not say anything just then. I was worried that it was going be a big enough difference of opinion to make you change your mind."

"So your plan was what, exactly?" Harry frowned, "To start the adoption process and then present it to me so I couldn't say no?"

"No. I wanted to get as much information as I possibly could before I broached the topic."

Harry sighed deeply and buried his face in his hands for a moment.

"We're not even twenty yet."

"I wasn't exactly planning on bringing it up at this precise moment. It just sort of slipped out."

"How long were you going to wait?"

"Until you seemed ready to talk about it. I thought maybe after you spent some time with Henry you might be more open to the idea."

"We're not exactly living a lifestyle conducive to raising children. We travel half of the year with the team. Were you going to ask me to give up Quidditch?"

"Never. I know how important it is to you. I would be willing to give up the traveling to stay here with the children."

Harry frowned, "Hypothetically, if we were to have these children, what kind of father would I be if I was gone all the time? Not to mention I wouldn't want to be away from you for any length of time."

Draco tried not to look too hopeful, but hypothetical situations were much more positive than a definite no. "I could start traveling with you again once they started Hogwarts, hypothetically."

"Eleven years is a long time, assuming our hypothetical children start out as infants."

"Yes, that would be ideal. What's to stop us from traveling with the team before they start school?"

"Don't children need more stability than that?"

Draco sighed, "I suppose that's true. It's not as if you're playing for some distant team. You're playing for England. The majority of the matches will be here. Theoretically, you could come home every night if you wanted to, except for maybe the times you have back-to-back matches."

"Quidditch isn't the only concern I have. How is having two fathers going to affect them? Already we've encountered several of our own friends who can't get past us being gay. People are cruel. How are they going to treat our children? I know what it's like to grow up being bullied and ridiculed for who or what your parents are and I would be reluctant to put a child in that situation."

"There are always going to be people prejudiced against us. Letting them dictate how we live our lives is giving them exactly what they want."

"But is it fair to put children into a situation where people will treat them badly because of who we are?"

"The Wizarding World recognizes us as a legitimate bonded couple. Shouldn't we have the same right to raise children as any heterosexual couple? We love each other just like they do, we'd love and protect and care for our children just as much as they would."

Harry's expression softened. "You said you were looking into our options?"

"We could go a few different ways. It would be violating the statute of secrecy to adopt Muggle children, even though that would be much easier. There are more Muggle orphanages and adoption agencies."

"How many are there for magical orphans?"

"There are only two in Great Britain and only six in the rest of the Wizarding World."

"So it's going to be difficult to adopt?"

"Not horribly difficult."

"Will it be more difficult as a same-sex couple?"

Draco sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"What other options are there?"

"Private adoption. It works the same way here as in the Muggle world. We also have the option of using a surrogate. That would make the children biologically related to one of us, but I prefer adoption through an orphanage to either of those options."

"Why?"

"What if we get all ready for a baby and the surrogate gets emotionally attached to our baby and backs out? Or the mother from the private adoption changes her mind and decides she wants to keep her baby?"

"Isn't there a contract to keep that from happening?"

"That doesn't stop it from happening. Then we'd be looking at custody battles, which would probably be publicized by that horrid Skeeter woman."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. By now, he'd had enough of his private business splashed across newspapers and magazines to last a lifetime.

"And I like the idea of offering a home to children that have been abandoned or lost their parents."

Harry was quiet for a long time.

"We don't need to decide today." Draco interrupted the silence.

Harry stood rather abruptly, "Do you mind if I go spend some time alone to think about this?"

"Not at all. Henry and I will bond."

Harry looked ready to reconsider for a moment. Leaving Draco alone with Henry would only increase his desire for children of his own.

"I promise not to bring this up again." Draco said in an attempt to reassure him. "We'll talk about it when you bring it up."

**A/N: A little bit of a different direction than I'd planned…We'll return to Hermione and Severus next chapter.**

**Review, please. **


	21. TwentyOne

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Twenty-One**_

When they arrived at the Shrieking Shack, Severus marveled at how quiet it seemed without all Henry's baby noises. He knew this was the best opportunity he and Hermione were going to have to talk (or not talk, as it were) without being interrupted.

"The house looks wonderful, love." He said, "You did an excellent job."

She smiled, "It's almost unrecognizable, isn't it?"

"And yet it's the same," He said, "I don't know if you understand what I mean."

"I think I do. It feels the same. Like we could be back in our sneaky days."

They hardly ever discussed the illicit nature of their origins, even when they were still sneaking around.

"In some ways, I miss those days," he admitted.

"When we weren't celebrities?" She teased.

"I liked having a world that was just the two of us."

"Nothing can live in a bubble forever."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her, "But in all we've been through this past year, it makes me wish for the bubble."

She stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

They were interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. Hermione groaned. So much for no interruptions.

"We needn't answer it, love."

"No, I have to. Especially if it's Neville. He's in a spot right now."

"What's happened?"

"Only history repeating itself."

Severus frowned.

"He and Ginny have been sneaking around since last summer. And now she's pregnant and all of the Weasleys and Dumbledore are seething."

Severus shook his head, "Did you advise them to sneak?"

"I'd rather not answer that." She pulled the door open and did not find Neville. Ginny stood on the porch instead.

"Ginny! I thought it would be Neville."

"Has he been here? Have you seen him?"

Hermione glanced nervously at Severus. She knew this panicked expression.

"Has he done a bunk, Ginny?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that." Her face was screwed up in an extreme effort not to cry. "I just can't find him."

"You looked in all the greenhouses? And the staff room? And his office?"

Ginny lost her battle with tears and her face crumpled. Severus made a hasty exit to his study.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"I lost the baby." Ginny whispered. "I went to see Madam Pomfrey for a check-up and she couldn't find its heartbeat. It's gone."

"Oh, Ginny." Hermione pulled her friend to her, "I'm sorry."

"And I didn't realize how much I wanted it until I didn't have it anymore." She whimpered.

"Wait here a moment, Ginny. I'll get Severus to start looking for Neville." She poked her head into Severus' study. "We need to find Neville."

"I just talked to Albus. Longbottom should be arriving momentarily. It seems he was proctoring an exam."

On cue, Neville flew out of the hearth in a cloud of soot.

"I'm here. What's wrong? Where's Ginny?"

Hermione sighed, "Follow the sobs."

Neville dashed into the next room to find Ginny curled up on the couch, crying uncontrollably now.

"She lost the baby." Hermione told Severus.

"How long will we be harboring them?"

"Once she stops crying, they'll leave…I hope."

She rested her forehead against his broad chest. "I can't imagine what she's going through." Hermione sighed, "If I had miscarried—

"But you didn't. You shouldn't think about that now. Henry's clearly a very normal, healthy five-month-old." He murmured, his voice soothing.

Neville appeared in the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt. We're going to be on our way. Thanks for your help." He dug into his pocket, coming up with a key, which he deposited into Severus' hand. "I, er, don't feel right keeping that now that you're back, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Longbottom."

"I think you can call me Neville now, considering you've married one of my best friends and we work together. I believe that makes us peers."

"Lock the door behind him." Severus hissed, "We're seeing no more callers for the next forty-eight hours." He pulled her into his arms.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." She whispered, "Can I show you how much?"

She snuggled close to him. His arm was across her body and their fingers intertwined.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, his expression guilty, "That wasn't quite up to the usual standard."

"Severus, what did you expect? It's been over a year." She kissed his palm, "I don't care. I'm just happy you're home. For now, that's enough."

They napped for a few hours, before waking within minutes of each other. She turned to face him.

"There's something I want to ask you."

He nodded, his eyes still somewhat drowsy.

"When we were talking to Harry and Draco earlier, and Draco asked you what it was that made you willing to risk everything…you never answered him."

"I did not realize it was something that needed a response. I was under the impression he was just trying to prove a point." Severus said evasively.

"Sev. It's just me. You don't need to be so cagey."

"I'm not trying to be cagey." He frowned.

"Is it easier for you if I start; if I tell you the moment I knew you were worth risking everything?"

"Yes." Severus admitted.

"You probably don't remember this." She began, "It was ages ago, only a few weeks after we first started having sex. It was the first time you were summoned while we were together. I remember sitting in your living room, panicking. It was even before we'd started coming here. I kept trying to convince myself that my fear was irrational, firstly because you were always so cautious and secondly because I didn't think I had the right to care because we had nothing but a physical relationship. I remember looking at your books to calm myself down and think about something else and I came across your shelf of Muggle classics. Austen, the Brontës, Dickens, Shakespeare, Wilde and the Tennyson poems. And there was a black and white photograph on the shelf with them."

"My mother." Severus said softly. "They were her favorites."

"I know. They're my favorites too."

"That seems like such a small thing."

"That's not the whole story. When you got back you were surprised to see me. That I could surprise you was thrilling to me. But you were shaking and hurt and my fear came back to me. You knew I was afraid and you took care of me before anything else. You were tender and gentle and comforting and that was the first night we made love."

He frowned. "The detention—

"Was the first time we had sex," she finished, "With you I learned to differentiate between the two. It was the first night that I felt like I saw the man you really are, underneath all the different roles you were forced to play. It was knowing that I'd see that man—a man that keeps his mother's favorite books and put my own needs before his own, even when he was in serious pain—again once everything ended and you could stop acting out all your roles that made me willing to risk everything."

He kissed her deeply. "Thank you for having the faith that you'd see that man again. I know sometimes I got lost in the lies I had to maintain."

"If getting lost in the lies kept you safe then I was willing to put up with all of that." She nudged him, "Your turn."

"I worry my story might give you the wrong idea about my initial intentions."

"Sev, if it got us to where we are today, it doesn't matter to me."

"You were fourteen."

Her mouth dropped open, "You noticed me then?"

"Not in a perverted way."

"I wasn't thinking that. I just always assumed that I was an insignificant silly little girl to you before I threw myself at you during that detention."

"No. I was always aware of you. I admit you were an annoyance at first in my classes. You made it too easy for the others. People rarely learn when they know they can expect someone of your intelligence to shout out the answers."

She flushed. "I apologize for that."

"As you grew older, I realized your answers did not show just an ability to memorize the textbook. You had a genuine thirst to know more about the subject that a Potions professor rarely gets to see, as it's not a flashy enough field for some. I'm sure you understand that now that you've been a Potions professor yourself." He smiled. "I still treated you horridly, of course. I knew you were the reason Longbottom, Potter and Weasley were passing my classes. And probably others as well."

She smiled at that. "Seamus and Dean."

"I still saw you as an annoyance, I'm afraid to say, well into your fourth year. You were dating that great goon Krum and it caused distractions during my class."

"Viktor was not a goon." She rolled her eyes, "Just painfully awkward everywhere but in the air."

"The business with your teeth was unforgivable. My comment crossed the line both as a professor and as a decent human being. You would have been justified in hating me, but you did not."

"No." She admitted, "I had something of a crush on you, even then."

"A few days after the teeth incident, I happened to be about to emerge from one of those corridors behind one of the many goblin war tapestries on the fourth floor. Fred and George Weasley walked by. They had been punished for some sort of misbehavior in my class earlier that day and were still griping about it. They called me a great greasy git and were thinking up plans for revenge. You were in earshot, and you defended me. You told them they'd deserved whatever punishment they'd been given and that they ought to have more respect for a professor and then you threatened to write Molly. You were always protecting the downtrodden and fighting against whatever injustices were happening. You had every right to agree with Fred and George with the atrocious way I treated you, but you didn't.

"I admit that I became rather _too_ interested in you after that point. You were too young and too intelligent to get mixed up with the likes of me and I refused to let myself think of you as anything but an exceptionally bright student. Of course, I forgot this during that detention and then I decided you were allowed to make your own mistakes and if you chose to get involved with me, so be it. I was being selfish, of course. I wanted you for myself. If I had been any sort of respectable man I would have convinced you to find someone your own age."

"I wouldn't have listened." She smiled at him. "You know I'd be bloody miserable with someone my own age. I'd rather be with you, my intellectual equal, than someone with whom I have nothing in common but the year we were born."

"I consider myself lucky that you are so stubborn, then." He teased. "And so intelligent."

"I know a keeper when I see one." She smiled and kissed him again. They did not feel the need to speak for the rest of the weekend, and spent their time otherwise occupied with the business of lovemaking.

--

It seemed all Harry and Draco did that weekend was avoid one another. If Draco had the baby, Harry was as far away as possible. If Harry was with the baby, Draco did his best not to put any extra pressure on him, which meant being as far away as possible.

When the Snapes returned on Sunday evening with the undeniable glow of two people who have not done anything but love one another uninterrupted for days on end, Draco had to admit jealousy. Severus had never liked children and here he was, absolutely thrilled to be married and settled down with a son. Hermione and Severus stayed for dinner. The tension over the dinner table was obvious. Hermione kept shooting Severus worried glances. She was convinced that Harry and Draco been overwhelmed by Henry and were trying not to show it, with their false smiles and exaggerated cheerfulness that did not ring true. Severus suspected the tension was between Harry and Draco, not directed toward the Snapes in any way.

All in all, dinner was quick and quiet and Severus, Hermione and Henry did not linger.

"We need to talk." Harry said in a clipped tone.

Draco's heart sank. "Okay."

"Why the hell did you keep leaving me alone with the baby all weekend? I don't know anything about babies. I could have done something horribly wrong."

"Is that what you're angry about?"

"Yes. What else would I be angry about?" Harry frowned.

"I thought my being there would put extra pressure on you to start liking children."

"I do like children." Harry felt horribly guilty at the hope that lit up Draco's face, "Please don't look at me like that. It makes this so much harder to say." Draco's face fell again. "I'm not ready to have children."

"Is that a permanent state or something that might change?"

"I'm not finished." Harry sighed. "We've barely been together a year. I know this is very selfish of me, but I'm not ready to share you with anyone yet. And I know you want children desperately, but I don't think either of us is ready for fatherhood. But I think you'll be an excellent father someday."

Draco grinned and tackled Harry. They landed on the floor with a loud thud. In the past this would have made the house elves come running, but they'd learned quickly what the roughhousing would lead to. Pinning the slightly taller, darker haired man down, their faces inches apart, Draco looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Do you have any idea when someday is?" Draco braced himself for an evasive answer or a date fifteen years in the future.

"Five years." Harry suggested. "I think that would put us on track with when our friends will be having children. At least then we send ours off to Hogwarts with friends. I thought about our options and I like adopting from one of the orphanages too. And we could get twins or if they're aren't any twins up for adoption we can adopt two at the same time so we don't have to go through the process twice. I like the idea of having one of each, too. It's always been in the back of my mind that if I ever had a daughter, I would name her after my mother…if that's okay with you, of course."

Draco did not answer. Instead he kissed Harry bruisingly hard. Harry's arms wrapped around him in an iron grip, his long narrow fingers digging into the taut muscles of Draco's back. They broke apart for air; Draco's forehead pressed against Harry's, their eyes closed.

"Thank you," Draco whispered. "You have no idea how happy I am."

"Probably something close to how happy I am."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After that point, words became unnecessary.

**A/N: One chapter and the epilogue left. **

**Review, please. **


	22. TwentyTwo

**A/N: Only the epilogue after this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Twenty-Two**_

By the middle of summer, Severus looked more like his old self, although he refused to take any of the Dreamless Sleep potion, so there were dark circles under his eyes from his lack of sleep. Hermione had equally dark circles, however, so they were a matched pair. She was either woken by Severus calling out for her in his nightmares, at which point she would wake him gently and stroke his hair and rub his back until he fell asleep again, or she was woken by Henry demanding to be fed or changed. He was getting to the point that he only woke once or twice, but Hermione still looked forward to the time when all three Snapes would be able to sleep through the night.

Dumbledore had been attempting fruitlessly for weeks to entice Severus back into teaching. Hermione was glad Severus remained unmoved by the Headmaster's demands. It was about time he started putting himself first.

"Bloody meddling fool." Severus scowled upon returning from yet another meeting at the school.

"What's he done now?" Hermione asked quietly; Henry was napping and had been for a whole half-hour.

"Technically, my contract has not yet expired. There shouldn't be a problem breaking it, I am not concerned about losing that meager salary. However, last year when that Skeeter woman discovered us and I threatened to leave, he put a clause in my contract making it impossible for me to quit. And he won't give me the sack either!"

"Is he even allowed to do that?" Hermione's eyes narrowed. This went against the conversation she'd had with the Headmaster in late May.

"He's Albus sodding Dumbledore, he does whatever the bloody hell he wants and doesn't give a flying fuck about whether or not it's illegal or will make everyone around him miserable." Severus' scowl deepened, "I refuse to spend the rest of my life teaching dunderheads."

Hermione frowned and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Henry's wail.

"Can you get him? I need to pop out for a bit."

"Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore!" Hermione stormed into the circular office.

"Good afternoon, Hermione."

"Don't you greet me pleasantly like you don't know why I'm here. We had a deal."

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about. I am getting quite old, you know."

"You told me in May that if he wanted to stop teaching, he no longer had any obligations to you!"

"I'm assuming we're discussing Severus."

"Don't play dumb with me. You know we are. You can't rescind on our deal!"

"Oh that. Yes. I'd forgotten about the adjustment I'd made to his contract."

"If you won't let him quit then sack him! You know how miserable teaching makes him!" I shook her finger in Dumbledore's face.

"I have to say, you are the first wife I've ever had in this office ordering me to sack her husband. I've had plenty telling me I need to re-hire them, but this is a first."

"He refuses to continue teaching dunderheads. I can't say I blame him."

"Do you enjoy teaching?"

"We aren't talking about me."

"Please just answer the question."

"Well, yes. Except the sixth and seventh years. We're too close in age."

"I have a proposition for you." Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling, "Despite how much he may despise teaching, you cannot deny that I is an excellent teacher. And he knows it. Be he also has an excellent mind for research and development of new potions. I think if he were to teach only the N.E.W.T. level classes, he would have more time to devote to research. The more advanced students could even help him. If given time, I'm confident he could find a cure for lycanthropy or anything else he set his mind to. However, that means we'd need someone to teach the first through fifth years. And as methods and practices between Potions Masters vary, it seems only practical to hire one of I' former students for that position. You are the only one qualified."

"Why aren't you telling him this?"

"He stormed out before I could. Besides, I think it will sound much better coming from you.

--

Severus eyed her suspiciously, "What about Henry? Who would watch him while both of us worked?"

"I'm sure it could be arranged for me to teach in the mornings and you to teach in the afternoons, or vice versa."

"And you'd be strict with them? You won't baby them at all?"

"Sev, the first years this past term were terrified of me. I even made a few cry."

"As long as you keep that up, I suppose I would be agreeable to this proposition. But I think it was very Slytherin of you to seduce me first."

She grinned, "I did learn from the best."

"Anything else you'd like to tell me while you've got me in a compromising position?"

"Well, now that you mention it—how do you feel about another baby?"

"Is this a theoretical question or a precursor?"

"Just answer the question, Severus." She said, exasperated.

"I think it's a little soon. Henry's only nine months old, but I do want more children. Merlin knows we can afford it and we certainly have the room.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I'm due in April."

**A/N: Sneaky Slytherin seduction tactics.**

**Review.**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; I just love it.**

_**Epilogue**_

The Great Hall looked as it always did on the night of the welcoming feast. The candles flickered, suspended in midair; the ceiling twinkled with thousands of stars on a navy sky; the long House tables were set with the gold place settings, platters and serving dishes waiting expectantly for food.

Hermione sat beside Severus at the staff table, looking out at the sea of students. Both watched as Henry, a sixth-year already, settled in with his mates at the Slytherin table. Henry was tall and on the gangly side. He wore his dark hair long, making the resemblance to his father undeniable. He often had the mickey taken out of him for having two brilliant Potions brains for parents and being abysmal at the subject. He held the record for number of cauldrons destroyed, previously held by his godfather, Neville, who seemed relieved that he no longer carried the title of the worst Potions student Hogwarts had ever seen.

To Severus' dismay, Henry's talents lay in his two least favorite things: Quidditch and Charms. Henry was an excellent Seeker, something Severus blamed on all the time spent with his Uncles Harry and Draco.

Eileen was fifteen and a Ravenclaw. Her hair was lighter and curlier than Henry's. She loved Potions but did not yet possess the patience necessary to excel in the subject. She was quiet and small and her father's pride and joy, being his only daughter. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her timid daughter sit among a large group of Ravenclaw girls, one of them Remus' and Tonks' daughter, Andy, short for Andromeda. Remus, Severus and Hermione had been working relentlessly to find a cure for lycanthropy for five years now. They'd made some progress, but not as much as they would have liked.

Twelve-year-old Owen was a Gryffindor. He idolized Henry and planned to try-out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Keeper. This worried Hermione, who remembered the number of times Oliver Wood and Ron had been knocked from their brooms or hit in the head. Frank and Arthur Longbottom sat on either side of Owen, making his black hair stand out even more between their copper heads. Ginny and Neville had four other children, all still too young for Hogwarts.

Hermione squeezed Severus' hand under the table as the first years filed in after Minerva, who carried the tattered Sorting Hat and the three-legged stool.

Of the four Snape children, Milo took the most after his mother. He had her eyes and her thirst for learning. While the other first years looked terrified, Milo was relaxed. He'd grown up in and around Hogwarts. Hermione could see him saying something reassuring to James and Lily Malfoy-Potter. Harry and Draco had adopted the twins, right on track with their plan, from one of the magical orphanages when they were a few weeks old.

As the sorting progressed, Milo's expression grew more and more anxious. While both Severus and Hermione had assured him over and over that his house didn't matter, his brothers had done an excellent job of convincing him otherwise.

The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers when both Malfoy-Potters became Gryffindors.

Milo went pale when his Auntie Minerva called his name. He climbed onto the stool and she dropped the hat over his ears.

Milo waited patiently for the voice his siblings had told him he would hear. It seemed like the voice was inside his own head. _Another Snape. I could send you to Hufflepuff to even it out._

Milo didn't want to be a Hufflepuff. Owen and Henry would tease him.

_Of course. Sibling rivalry always comes first with you Snapes. I suppose then, it's a matter of which brother you like better. You could do well in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. And Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad either._

No. Ellie would baby him. It was bad enough having both of his parents there every day. He didn't need mothering from his older sister too.

_Your mother was a Gryffindor. She made a name for herself there. Your father was a Slytherin. He got the power he wanted. _

He was like Mum. Dad was always telling him that.

_I see. Father always knows best, I suppose_.

Hermione tightened her grip on Severus' hand while the hat deliberated for what seemed hours, before bellowing, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione grinned and Severus groaned. The balance of power in the Snape household had just been greatly upset. Two Slytherins to three Gryffindors. Ellie considered herself neutral as a Ravenclaw.

"Henry just lost twenty galleons to Owen." Severus said in Hermione's ear. "And I've lost my dignity. Never did I think I'd live in a household with more Gryffindors than Slytherins."

"Then you'll be pleased to know the Slytherins will have a chance to catch up again in about twelve years." Hermione smiled.

Severus' eyes widened. "You aren't serious?"

"Two things I don't joke about: babies and House competition." She grinned again. He kissed her.

Before splitting off in separate directions, the Snape children convened in the Entrance Hall, as had become their custom.

"Nice, Milo. Couldn't you have tried a little harder to get into Slytherin? You knew Owen and I had a bet." Henry teased, giving his youngest brother a playful shove.

"It wanted to put me in Hufflepuff, to even us out." Milo looked dismayed and then pulled a face, "Did you see Mum and Dad kissing at dinner?"

"It's like they want us to be laughed at." Owen scowled, a scowl identical to his father's. Of the four, he scowled the best.

Henry and Ellie's eyes met over their younger brothers' heads. Being in their hormonal teenage years, they knew it was more than a desire to humiliate their children that made their parents unable to keep their hands off each other.

"Do I need to dock points from all of you for loitering in the corridors past curfew?" Severus said from behind his children. All four of them jumped and turned to face their grinning father.

"Dad, did you _have_ to snog Mum during dinner?" Owen whined.

"I most certainly did."

Milo wrinkled his nose, "Kissing is gross."

"I'll be sure to remember you said that when I catch you at it atop the Astronomy Tower in four or five years," Severus smirked.

"You most certainly will not." Hermione protested, "Considering our recent antics up there."

"Aw, Mum!" All four Snape children groaned.

"The Gryffindors are in the lead." Owen grinned at his mother, "And it's going to stay that way."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Severus smiled.

"But I'm youngest." Milo protested.

"Not for long."

Four pairs of eyes widened.

"_Another_ baby?" Henry sighed, "Do you realize what my friends are going to say? I've got a father who can't keep it in—

"Henry Prince Snape!" Hermione said sharply, inclining her head toward Owen and Milo.

"I think a new baby is a lovely thing." Ellie said softly, "I'd like a sister. But it would be nice if the two of you could manage to avoid snogging in public. It's hard enough finding boys that aren't terrified of Dad or that have the hots for Mum as it is."

On that note, Ellie bid goodnight to her brothers and her parents and headed for the Ravenclaw common room.

"All right, you lot, follow your sister's example," Severus said, "We'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast."

Once Henry disappeared down the stairs to the Slytherin common room and Milo and Owen had gone up to the Gryffindor one, Severus turned to Hermione, "Home or the dungeons?"

"Home, I think."

As they crossed the grounds, Severus glanced over at her, his expression apprehensive, "Did you know Ellie was already interested in boys?"

"Yes. She's quite fond of Teddy Lupin."

"He's a bit old for her, isn't he?"

"Says the man who married a woman twenty years his junior." Hermione teased.

"This is a serious matter."

"All right, yes. I do think Teddy is too old. He's a mature seventeen and Ellie is a young fifteen. But that's not to say things won't work out for them in a few years."

Severus sighed wistfully, "He's in my N.E.W.T. class."

"Don't even _think_ about it, Severus."

They walked in comfortable silence for some time.

"I felt old tonight."

"You aren't old. You've still got at least one hundred and fifty years left in you." Hermione protested.

"I know. But I still felt old. Four children in school. It's not even right to call Henry and Ellie children anymore."

"Maybe not. But we'll have another baby in May."

"I thought you said four was the perfect number?" He teased.

"Well, now I think five is. Or maybe six. I wouldn't want this one to be all alone that much younger than Milo." She grinned as they reached the Shrieking Shack. "What if this one's another Gryffindor?"

"Then you'd better like the number seven, because we will even the score out." He grinned.

--

Hermione snuggled against Severus, her head resting on his bare chest.

"I think Henry was right. He does have a father who can't keep it in his pants." Hermione smirked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not lusted after by the teenage population."

"That was news to me." Hermione admitted.

"Teenage boys have loved you since you were fourteen and it will be that way until you get to be forty-five, at least."

"What about you?"

"I've certainly loved you since then and I'll love you much longer than that."

"Good answer. I'll love you forever too."

_**The End**_

**A/N: Thank you to you all. I can't promise when you'll see me next in the fanfic world; I've got several stories in the works at the moment, including another Severus/Hermione, another Charlie/Hermione, a Harry/Draco and a Hermione/George. Keep an eye out. **

**-rinny08**


End file.
